Our Rights
by Kira Desuke
Summary: Umur bertaut jarak lima tahun, kedua orang tua angkat Levi Ackerman dan tentunya ayah Eren Yeager sangat mempercayai Levi untuk menganggap Eren sebagai adik kandungnya sendiri dan menjaganya. Tapi, takdir selalu berkata lain. Ketika perasaanmu mengakali logikamu./"Aku menolak untuk mengkhianati negaraku."/Riren/RivaEre/Fanfic Commission for Aphin./Mind to RnR?


**1930\. Paris, Perancis** _ **.**_ **  
**

Grisha Yeager.

Merupakan seorang dokter veteran yang bertualang ke seluruh belahan dunia. Mengobati semua orang sebagai aktivis palang merah. Dia adalah seorang ayah yang membesarkan putra tunggal setelah kematian istrinya beberapa tahun silam. Pemuda berambut cokelat dengan dua mata berwarna hijau terang yang selalu mengikuti kemanapun Grisha pergi itu adalah anak kandung sang dokter.

Eren Yeager, lima belas tahun. Mengikuti ayahnya sedari kecil untuk membantu semua pekerjaannya dalam berbagai bentuk. Mulai dari memasak, mencuci, hingga mengerjakan anestasi. Tanpa perlu melewati pendidikan resmi layaknya para dokter militer di luar sana, Eren telah mengetahui seluk beluk pekerjaan dan bagaimana caranya menangani pasiennya sampai hafal di luar otak.

Seorang sahabatnya suatu hari mengatakan itu padanya. Grisha yang sedang menulis catatan pasiennya tersebut mengangkat kepalanya perlahan, "Sebagai sahabatmu, aku ingin sekali membantumu. Terlebih lagi dengan semua jasa yang telah kau berikan, kau berhak mendapatkan penghargaan lebih dari yang telah kau dapatkan sekarang!"

Grisha terdiam, tidak langsung menjawab. Kedua matanya memperhatikan Eren yang sedang membereskan peralatan kedokteran di dalam gerobak tak jauh dari posisinya. Rencananya jika lancar, mereka akan kembali melakukan perjalanan mereka untuk bertualang mencari orang-orang yang membutuhkan jasa mereka. Mengingat mereka sudah berada di kota ini seminggu terlalu lama.

Tapi, di sisi lain... Grisha sendiri sudah kelelahan. Entah apakah karena tubuhnya yang semakin menua dari hari ke hari sehingga dia menjadi cepat lelah dari biasanya atau bagaimana, yang jelas berkat inilah dia yang biasanya bisa berpindah negara dalam kurun waktu satu bulan kini butuh banyak waktu untuk menetap di satu kota. Tepatnya ibukota dari negara yang seharusnya berperang dengan negara tempat kelahirannya.

Walau begitu, ada satu masalah besar yang perlu diselesaikan jika dia memang memutuskan untuk menetap di satu tempat.

"Apa kau tahu? Aku memiliki rumah kosong yang sudah ditinggal orang tuaku beberapa waktu lalu," seolah bisa membaca pemikiran Grisha, pria di depannya itu tersenyum, "aku bermaksud menawarkanmu untuk menempati rumah itu... jika kau mau."

Mendengar ini, Grisha membulatkan kedua bola matanya, "Apa kau... serius?"

"Tentu saja," pria tua itu membentuk jari telunjuk dan jempolnya menjadi seperti angka nol, "dan kau tak perlu membayar uang sepeserpun. Anggap saja ini hadiah terima kasihku karena kau sudah banyak menolong keluargaku yang terluka akibat perang. Mengesampingkan darah negara yang berbeda di dalam diri kita." Ucapnya.

"Ta-Tapi..."

"Hm?"

Grisha menatap Eren yang telah selesai membereskan tugasnya. Laki-laki muda itu menoleh melihat ayahnya dan tersenyum. Pria berambut panjang dan memakai kacamata itu mengernyitkan kedua alisnya.

"Kami... tak terbiasa menerima bantuan orang semudah ini, maksudku... aku bersyukur. Tapi—"

"Aah, aku mengerti," pria di depan mereka mengangguk dan tersenyum lembut, "aku tahu kau akan mengatakan itu cepat atau lambat, Grisha. Sepertinya aku memang sudah mengenalmu dengan sangat baik hahaha!" pria itu kemudian mengambil kertas dan seperti mencoret sesuatu di sana.

"Jika kau merasa tak enak denganku, baiklah kau boleh membayarku. Berapapun yang menurutmu seharga dengan rumah itu," dia kemudian memainkan pensil di tangannya, "kau bisa mengumpulkan dana dengan cara membuka ruang praktek doktermu di sana. Atau bagaimana terserah padamu, yang jelas aku hanya menolongmu tanpa pamrih, aku harap kau juga mempertimbangkan itu." Ucapnya santai tanpa menghilangkan senyumnya sama sekali.

"Oh tapi, ada satu syarat yang perlu kau terima jika ingin pindah ke rumah kosongku. Jadi, jangan khawatir. Rumah ini sama sekali tidak gratis."

Grisha mengedipkan kedua matanya, "Apa itu?"

Kenny menyeringai, "Datang ke pernikahan putriku!" pria itu menyipitkan kedua matanya, "Setelah itu, semua bayaran rumahmu akan kuanggap lunas."

Mendengar ini, Grisha tak bisa menahan dirinya untuk tidak tersenyum lega. Dia juga melihat Eren yang dari kejauhan hanya menatapnya dan pria di depan ayahnya itu secara bergantian.

"Terima kasih banyak... Kenny."

"Jangan terlalu memikirkannya." Kenny Ackerman kini ikut melihat Eren dari kejauhan, seperti yang dilakukan Grisha sebelumnya, "Lagipula tidakkah kau kasihan dengan anakmu? Sudah waktunya dia bersosialisasi dengan anak-anak sebayanya."

Grisha mengangguk lalu menghela napas, "Yah, kau benar," pria berambut cokelat panjang itu melihat anaknya, "bagaimana menurutmu, Eren?"

Mendapat pertanyaan yang tiba-tiba itu membuat Eren gelagapan. Dia menggaruk belakang kepalanya sebelum menjawabnya dengan kikuk, "Aku tak pernah mencoba mengenal seseorang selain ayah lebih dalam jadi... aku tak begitu tahu apa yang harus kulakukan jika bertemu orang-orang itu... terutama dengan anak sebayaku."

"Kau akan belajar," ucap Kenny langsung. Pria yang memakai topi koboi itu mengedipkan sebelah matanya pada Grisha di sampingnya, "putri keduaku seumuran denganmu, aku yakin kalian bisa berteman dengan baik."

"Putri kedua?" Grisha menatap Kenny dengan pandangan bertanya, "Kupikir kau hanya punya putri tunggal?"

"Dia anak kakakku yang gugur bersama suaminya saat perang melawan Jerman sempat pecah kemarin," Kenny menghela napas sementara Grisha memasang wajah yang turut berduka cita, "lalu seperti yang kau perkirakan, aku dan istriku memutuskan untuk mengangkatnya sebagai anak." Lanjut Kenny dengan senyum penuh arti di bibirnya.

Melihat ini, Grisha pun ikut tersenyum, "Syukurlah kalau begitu." Jeda sejenak, senyum Grisha menghilang, "Tapi, apa benar tidak apa? Maksudku, aku dan Eren masih berdarah Jerman—"

"Ya, tentu saja aku tahu," Kenny tersenyum penuh arti lalu melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada, "tapi sudah terlambat memintaku untuk tidak mempercayaimu sekarang. Kau sudah menyelamatkan nyawaku hampir beberapa kali. Dan lagi aku sudah sering melihatmu menolong orang-orang yang seharusnya adalah musuhmu."

Kenny memijamkan kedua matanya.

"Sekarang apapun yang kau katakan padaku tidak ada gunanya, keputusanku sudah bulat untuk menolongmu, sahabatku."

Grisha sesungguhnya sangat tersentuh, tapi dia tak bisa mengatakan apapun untuk mengungkapkan itu selain "Terima kasih." Dan ikut memejamkan kedua matanya.

Lama mereka semua terdiam sampai akhirnya Kenny berdiri dari posisi duduknya, "Yah, sudahlah tak ada gunanya juga kita lama-lama diam di sini," Kenny tersenyum dan menjulurkan tangannya pada Grisha untuk disambut olehnya, "ayo cepat pergi dari sini, bereskan rumah barumu, lalu datanglah untuk ikut makan malam sebagai penyambutanmu ke keluarga baru Ackerman!"

"Kau berlebihan," Grisha tertawa kecil tapi akhirnya dia menyambut tangan Kenny dan menjabatnya. Tak lama kemudian dia menoleh pada Eren yang telah siap dengan gerobak dan tas yang selalu dibawanya kemana-mana. Grisha tersenyum melihat itu dan memegang tangan Eren.

"Kita akan sedikit lebih lama tinggal di sini. Sudah waktunya kita beristirahat dulu," ucap Grisha sementara Kenny memberi waktu untuk ayah-anak itu sehingga dia sudah lebih dulu keluar. Tak butuh waktu lama untuk Eren mengangguk dan menunjukkan deretan giginya saat Grisha kembali bertanya, "kau tidak keberatan, 'kan?"

"Kenapa? Tak ada masalah, ayah!" ucap Eren dengan semangat. Pemuda berambut cokelat seperti ayah dan ibunya itu mengepalkan kedua tangannya di depan dada, "Dimana pun aku tinggal, selama aku bersamamu, maka aku berada di rumahku." kata Eren.

Grisha mengangguk lalu memeluk anak tunggalnya tersebut, "Ya... kau benar," bisiknya. Pria itu kemudian melepaskan pelukannya, "ayo, kita bereskan rumah kita."

Kata-kata itu membuat seringai Eren semakin lebar. Laki-laki berumur lima belas tahun tersebut dengan semangat berjalan mengikuti ayahnya. Mereka bertemu dengan Kenny yang sedang merokok di luar lalu mereka berjalan bersama menuju kediaman Ackerman.

Sesampainya di rumah kosong yang dimaksud, Eren dengan sigap membantu ayahnya membereskan rumah minimalis tersebut. Tidak terlalu besar tapi juga tidak terlalu kecil. Sangat pas untuk tempat praktek kerja ayahnya. Eren menyiapkan satu ruangan untuk ruang kerja praktek dokter tersebut, satu ruangan lain untuk kamar tidurnya sendiri, dan satu ruangan lagi untuk kamar tidur sang ayah. Mereka membereskan barang dengan cepat hingga tak terasa malam telah tiba.

Setelah mendapat panggilan dari pengirim pesan keluarga Ackerman, Eren dan Grisha memakai baju mereka yang paling rapi lalu berjalan ke rumah utama keluarga Ackerman yang terkenal dengan silsilah keluarga militer tersebut. Sedikit banyak sebenarnya Grisha tahu mungkin saja Kenny mengajak mereka tinggal bersama agar ada yang bisa mengimbangi keluarga militer itu dengan keluarga kedokteran.

Perpaduan yang sangat serasi. Kerja sama yang sebenarnya secara tak langsung jika terus berlanjut akan semakin menguntungkan kedua belah pihak. Grisha tak ingin terlalu berharap, tapi setidaknya mereka semua bisa mencoba menjalani dulu.

Benar, 'kan?

Acara makan malam berlangsung dengan meriah. Tidak semua anggota keluarga langsung datang di waktu yang ditentukan karena berbagai macam halangan. Namun mereka semua terdengar antusias begitu Kenny menceritakan tentang keluarga baru yang akan tinggal bersama mereka sampai waktu yang tidak ditentukan.

"Lalu perkenalkan, ini Mikasa Ackerman." Kenny mendekati Eren dengan seorang anak gadis di sampingnya. Terlihat sekali bahwa dia memang benar sebaya dengan Eren yang tersenyum dan menjulurkan tangannya di depannya.

"Namaku Eren Yeager," pemuda berambut cokelat itu seakan tak memperhatikan warna merah tipis pada kedua pipi gadis di depannya, "salam kenal, Mikasa!"

Gadis itu menyembunyikan wajahnya di balik syal merah yang dikenakannya. Rambut hitamnya bergerak menyesuaikan dengan gerakannya saat dia menyambut tangan Eren dan menjabatnya, "Salam... kenal." Ujarnya dengan suara yang sangat pelan. Namun Eren masih tetap membalasnya dengan senyuman.

Tapi, tak lama kemudian senyum itu tak bertahan lama ketika suara Kenny kembali terdengar menggema, "Oh, kau akhirnya datang juga!"

Eren menaikkan sebelah alisnya, "Siapa?" gumamnya secara reflek.

Mikasa di sampingnya pun reflek melirik Eren lalu berkata, "...Kakak laki-laki kami."

"Heh? Kau punya kakak laki-laki!?" tanya Eren syok dan langsung menoleh pada Mikasa yang terkaget dan memundurkan wajahnya, "Kupikir kau hanya memiliki kakak perempuan yang akan menikah itu?"

Mikasa menggeleng pelan, "Tidak, aku juga punya kakak laki-laki," ucapnya dengan senyum cantik di wajahnya, "dia sama sepertiku, diangkat menjadi anak juga oleh paman Kenny—maksudku... ayah." Jelasnya.

Mendengar ini, Eren mengangguk mengerti, "Lalu, siapa namanya?" melihat pria itu dari kejauhan masih membelakangi mereka, membuat Eren mengernyitkan kedua matanya untuk melihat lebih jelas, "Apa dia... tentara?"

Pertanyaan itu membuat Mikasa mengedipkan kedua matanya. Gadis dengan warna mata hitam _obsidian_ itu memasang _pose_ berpikir, "Dia... jenderal ternama Perancis. Kau pasti pernah mendengar namanya."

"Oh ya—"

"Mikasa," tiba-tiba suara berat memotong perkataan Eren. Kedua anak manusia itu langsung menoleh ke sumber suara, "aku haus, dimana tempat minum?" tanyanya langsung _to the point._

"Di sana," ujar Mikasa sembari menunjuk salah satu tempat yang sedikit sepi dari pengunjung. Pria itu mengangguk dan berniat menoleh ke arah tempat itu ketika kedua mata hitamnya tak sengaja menatap iris _green forest_ di samping Mikasa.

Eren membulatkan kedua bola matanya. Tatapan dalam, tajam, dan menuntut itu seakan menguncinya di tempat. Eren menelan ludahnya dan reflek menundukkan kepalanya. Merasa tak sopan jika menatap kedua mata jenderal itu terlalu lama. Tapi yang aneh bukan hanya itu...

...melainkan wajahnya yang reflek memerah dan menghangat.

"Eren?" suara Mikasa membuat Eren tersentak dan menoleh lagi melihat wajah gadis itu menatapnya khawatir, "Kau tidak apa-apa?"

"Tidak—"

"Eren?" mendadak suara berat di depannya kembali bersuara, "Aku tak pernah melihatmu sebelumnya. Apa kau anggota keluarga yang dimaksud paman Kenny?" tanyanya. Tubuhnya berdiri tegap di depan Eren yang tak tahu harus memasang reaksi apa. Tapi, pada akhirnya Eren hanya bisa mengangguk. Wajahnya terlihat sangat tegang dan tak berani menatap pria di depannya terlalu lama.

Pria itu kemudian melihat Eren dari bawah ke atas lalu sebaliknya. Pandangan yang sangat menilai, menganalisis. Tapi bukan hanya itu, untuk beberapa alasan apa yang Eren rasakan justru... pandangan itu begitu menelanjanginya.

Kenapa?

"Mikasa," jeda sejenak pria itu menoleh pada salah satu adiknya, "tolong ambilkan aku minum." Ucapnya langsung.

Tak menyadari ada yang aneh, Mikasa hanya mengangguk lalu pergi begitu saja. Meninggalkan Eren yang panik dalam hati begitu menyadari kepergian gadis tersebut. Eren berniat mengejarnya, tapi kemudian tiba-tiba pria di depannya menjulurkan tangannya tepat di depan dadanya. Ujung tangannya seakan ingin menusuk, menembus dada bidangnya.

"Levi Ackerman." Ucapnya langsung tanpa basa-basi.

Eren menatap kedua mata Levi lalu tangan di depannya. Merasa tak sopan jika membiarkannya terlalu lama, akhirnya Eren menelan ludahnya lalu menerima pegangan tangan itu tapi... apa yang tak disangka olehnya sama sekali adalah ketika Levi menekan genggaman tangannya. Wajah Eren memerah menahan sakit, meski di sisi lain warna merah itu sebenarnya memiliki arti tambahan.

Kedua iris _green forest_ tersebut kembali menatap _black obsidian_ di hadapannya. Tangannya seakan tak boleh terbebas dari cengkeraman sang elang di depannya.

Jabatan tangan ini... akan segera memberi tanda di tangannya. Eren Yeager sangat yakin dengan hal itu. Terlebih dengan senyuman tipis yang sekilas terlihat terbentuk di wajah pria yang sebenarnya... tampan tersebut.

"Selamat datang di keluarga kami, Eren."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Shingeki no Kyojin © Hajime Isayama**_

 _ **Prompt © Aphin**_

 _ **Story © Kira Desuke**_

 _Main Pair : Riren/RivaEre (Levi x Eren)_

 _Genres : Romance/Tragedy_

 _Rate : M_

 _Warnings : Explicit, Millitary AU, some offensive words, semi-OOC_

 **.**

 _ **Fanfic Commission for Aphin**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **OUR RIGHTS**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Umur bertaut jarak lima tahun, kedua orang tua angkat Levi Ackerman dan tentunya ayah Eren Yeager sangat mempercayai Levi untuk menganggap Eren sebagai adik kandungnya sendiri dan menjaganya.

Tapi, takdir selalu berkata lain.

Ketika perasaanmu mengakali logikamu.

Ketika keinginanmu mengakali kebutuhanmu.

Tidak.

Ketika napasnya... membutakan kedua matamu.

"Hah! Aah—"

Pertama kali mereka melakukannya adalah di kamar Levi. Eren waktu itu tak pernah menyangkanya. Saat Levi tiba-tiba minta membawakannya teh hitam ke kamarnya lalu sesampainya di sana... mereka melakukannya.

Rasanya semua berlalu terlalu cepat, ketika kesadarannya kembali, Eren bisa merasakan Levi berada di dalam tubuhnya. Menusuk titik pusat berkali-kali yang membuat Eren melayang dan semakin membuka kedua kakinya.

"Levi—hah! Ngh!"

Awalnya Eren tidak mengerti apa maksud semua ini. Dia hanya bisa menerima, menerima, dan menerima. Semua perlakuan Levi padanya. Apapun. Dia akan menerimanya.

Jika membicarakan tinggi, Levi Ackerman mungkin memang tidak bisa mengalahkan pemuda yang di umur lima belas tahunnya saja sudah memiliki tinggi 170 cm itu. Tapi, pengalaman dan kekuatan Levi jauh lebih tinggi dari yang Eren miliki. Sebagai anak seorang dokter, Eren hanya memfokuskan dirinya pada dunia medis, dia jarang berlatih untuk membentuk tubuhnya selain dengan membantu menarik gerobak yang terkadang dibawa ayahnya kemana-mana dulu saat mereka bertualang.

Di balik wajahnya yang galak, tidak peduli, namun tegas itu... ada perhatian yang tak pernah Levi tunjukkan ke sembarang orang. Seperti... ternyata Levi akan berbicara panjang lebar tanpa alasan yang pasti hanya untuk menghibur Eren yang sedang sedih—meski dia sendiri tak mau mengakuinya.

Akhirnya perlahan tapi pasti, semuanya berubah.

Eren sekarang mengerti apa maksud dari perlakuan Levi padanya.

Menggapai wajah yang mengeluarkan peluh di atasnya, Eren menarik Levi ke dalam ciuman bibir yang panas. Tidak. Ini bukan ciuman pertama mereka. Ciuman pertama itu telah terlewati sejak beberapa hari yang lalu ketika mereka sedang bertengkar hanya karena hal sepele—atau tidak. Levi menggunakan ciuman itu untuk mendiamkan pemuda yang lebih muda lima tahun darinya tersebut.

Tapi sekarang, ciuman itu adalah pengikat mereka.

Beberapa kali ciuman yang ceroboh ini memperlihatkan lidah mereka yang saling mengait pada satu sama lain. Kedua tangan Levi saling mengait dengan dua tangan Eren di bawahnya. Secara reflek, Eren mengaitkan kedua kakinya di belakang punggung Levi. Memintanya untuk tidak menjauh sementara Levi mulai menggerakkan pinggulnya kembali.

Pria berambut hitam di atasnya menggertakkan giginya lalu membuka membuka mulutnya. Dia menghirup leher Eren dalam-dalam, meresapi aroma kekasihnya, sebelum dia membuka mulut lalu menggigit lehernya dalam-dalam hingga Eren berteriak, "AKH! NGH—Levi—HAH!?" erangnya.

Levi bisa merasakan rasa besi darah di dalam mulutnya. Tapi, tanpa merasa jijik, Levi menelan rasa itu ke dalam tenggorokannya. Menjilat bibirnya sendiri sebelum menjilat leher Eren. Menyesapnya dalam-dalam, menghisap darah selayaknya vampir yang haus dengan cairan berwarna merah pekat tersebut. Kedua mata Eren mulai berair, dia mencoba bergerak mendorong Levi namun kekuatannya telah menghilang entah kemana.

"Milikku," Eren bisa mendengar suara Levi yang serak di dekat lehernya. Kedua alis Eren mulai bertaut bersamaan dengan air matanya yang mengalir deras, "kau milikku, Eren." Bisik Levi berulang kali.

Perilaku posesif Levi yang sangat menginginkannya bagaikan ingin memakannya hidup-hidup seperti ini seharusnya menakutinya. Tapi, Eren tak bisa berbohong pada dirinya sendiri lagi. Dia menyukai semua ini. Dia menyukai perilaku Levi yang menguncinya. Dia menyukai perlakuan kasar Levi padanya. Dia menikmati semua perlakuan Levi yang menekannya hingga ke ujung tanduk.

Oh, betapa dia sangat menyukai Levi.

Rasanya bahkan Eren Yeager lha yang haus dengan keberadaan Jenderal Perancis itu di dalam dirinya.

Setelah puas menggigit dan menghisap untuk memberi tanda baru di leher yang jenjang dan mulus itu, Levi mengangkat kepalanya dan menjilatnya untuk sedikit mengobatinya. Eren terengah di bawahnya, dia mulai menolehkan kepalanya begitu Levi mengangkat kepala dan kembali menatapnya.

Tersenyum tipis, Levi menatap kedua mata berwarna hijau yang berkabut di bawahnya tersebut, "Jangan menatapku seperti itu," Levi menyisir rambut depan Eren ke belakang lalu mencium dahinya, "kau semakin membuatku tidak ingin berhenti."

Eren reflek memejamkan kedua matanya begitu Levi mencium dahinya. Tapi kemudian dia membukanya perlahan. Sebelum Levi sempat menjauh lagi, Eren memegang kedua sisi wajah Levi yang sedikit terkejut dengan aksinya.

"Kalau begitu, jangan pernah berhenti... Jenderal."

Panggilan jabatan itu membuat sekujur tubuh Levi mendesir. Menyeringai, Levi menatap rendah pria di bawahnya. Semakin menginginkannya untuk menurut, menjadikannya submisif. Levi akan membuat Eren meneriakkan namanya.

Dalam satu gerakan tajam ke dalam, Levi berhasil membuat Eren tersentak kaget dan melesakkan kepalanya ke belakang. Mulutnya terbuka lebar, dia berteriak kencang begitu Levi menusuknya kembali dengan sangat tepat dan ganas. Gerakan Levi tak berhenti begitu saja, maju-mundur, menusuknya tepat sasaran. Eren mulai memindahkan tangan-tangannya ke punggung Levi. Mencakarnya, memberi Levi tanda dengan caranya sendiri.

"LEVI! HAH AH! AAAAH!" Levi meringis dan memejamkan sebelah matanya erat merasakan cakaran Eren yang kembali mendarat di punggungnya. Meski begitu, Levi terus berusaha fokus dengan tusukannya. Merasakan Eren semakin menjepit dirinya.

"Kkh... Eren!" Levi menggigit leher Eren lagi untuk meredam teriakannya. Sementara dia langsung mendorong dalam sekali tubuhnya hingga dia mengeluarkan seluruh spermanya ke dalam tubuh Eren yang ikut menegang dan mengeluarkan cairannya hingga membasahi tubuh Levi dan Eren sendiri.

Tangan Levi turun dan mulai mengurut kejantanan Eren yang masih bergetar setelah merasakan klimaks pertamanya hari ini. Eren menahan diri untuk tidak mendesah. Kedua matanya terpejam erat dan dia masih memegang bahu Levi yang tengah mengatur napasnya. Dengan gerakan tangannya yang naik turun, Levi memastikan dia membersihkan kejantanan Eren dari cairannya sendiri.

Tak butuh waktu lama sampai tangan Levi telah penuh dengan cairan Eren. Tidak peduli meski Eren terlihat tidak nyaman dengan perlakuannya, Levi mulai menyentuh kedua _nipple_ milik Eren, membasahinya dengan cairan sperma itu. Seakan dada Eren baru saja mengeluarkan susunya sendiri... seperti wanita.

"Ungh, Levi—AH!" entah mengapa pria itu masih belum mengeluarkan dirinya dari dalam tubuh Eren. Levi turun dan memainkan _nipple_ Eren dengan lidahnya. Menghisapnya, menciumnya, hingga menggigitnya.

Kedua tangan Eren telah berpindah ke rambut Levi. Menjambaknya ketika Levi menggigit _nipple-_ nya sembari meremas kuat bendanya yang masih berdiri tegak di bawah sana. Kemudian Levi sedikit menggerakkan kejantanannya perlahan ke dalam, memastikan seluruh spermanya telah berada di dalam lubang Eren sebelum menariknya keluar. Namun tetap saja, cairan dari ujung kejantanannya keluar sehingga masih menyisakan sisa cairan yang berkumpul di dekat lubang Eren yang menganga.

Levi mendecih melihat ini lalu tanpa basa-basi memaksa masuk cairan di dekat lubang Eren dengan ketiga jarinya. Hal yang membuat Eren memekik kaget, tapi di sisi lain tak bisa marah karena sudah terbiasa dengan perlakuan Levi yang seperti ini. Seorang _clean-freak_ yang akan membereskan apapun yang telah dilakukannya, tak terkecuali _sex._

"Le-Levi! Hentikan—ah!"

"Diamlah," perintah Levi sembari menekan jari-jarinya yang telah penuh cairan Eren. Memastikan sampai cairan putih itu setidaknya hanya tersisa sangat sedikit di atas kasur, "apa yang kubilang padamu soal membuang-buang makanan?" tanya Levi dengan pandangan tajamnya.

"Ini berbeda! Makanan dan spe-spermamu—HAH!?"

Levi mendadak menekan tiga jarinya semakin ke dalam. Menyentuh titik yang sudah sangat dihafalnya dapat membuat tubuh Eren melemah, bahkan semakin membuka kedua kakinya itu lebar-lebar, "Jangan membantah ketika aku sedang memberimu peringatan."

Dan Levi sangat serius dengan setiap perkataannya.

Entah Eren menyadarinya atau tidak ketika dia mulai mengangkat pinggulnya untuk menyesuaikan dengan gerakan jari-jari Levi di dalam analnya. Eren berusaha tidak bersuara namun gagal. Desahannya kembali menggema... meski hanya jari-jari Levi di dalam tubuhnya. Eren mulai pasrah dan akhirnya menemui tusukan jari-jari Levi sementara tangan Levi yang lain menahan kaki Eren agar tetap terbuka lebar.

Melihat reaksi ini, Levi tersenyum ketika Eren tak melihat—dia memejamkan kedua matanya erat karena terlalu menikmati ini semua. Lubang yang telah berkedut merah itu perlahan tapi pasti menghisap jari-jarinya masuk. Seakan tak pernah merasa cukup bahkan meskipun yang baru saja keluar dari lubang itu adalah kejantanan Levi yang ukurannya perlu diperhitungkan.

"Sangat rakus," bisik Levi. Jari-jarinya bergerak secara zig-zag dan sesekali mendiamkan diri di atas titik Eren. Memperhatikan Eren yang entah sadar atau tidak mulai menggerakkan tubuhnya sendiri, "tak peduli berapa kalipun aku memberikanmu kepuasan, kau tak akan pernah puas. Sadarilah bahwa tubuhmu sudah tidak bisa lagi hidup tanpa 'makanan' yang kuberikan padamu."

"Levi—"

Tiga jari yang sempat berhenti itu akhirnya kembali bergerak. Menekan titik di dalam sana dengan kasar dan cepat hingga membuat Eren bergelinjang tak tenang di atas kasur. Eren terlalu tenggelam di dalam kenikmatannya hingga tak menyadari lidahnya nyaris menjulur keluar sebelum lidah Levi menyambutnya kembali.

"Hmmph!? Hmph—"

Hanya dengan jari saja, kejantanan Eren sudah kembali berdiri tegak dan mengeluarkan _precum._ Beberapa detik kemudian, Eren tak tahan lagi, dia kembali mengeluarkan cairannya dengan cepat. Membasahi sprei di sekitarnya. Eren sedikit mengangkat pinggulnya saat klimaks keduanya ini terjadi.

"Hah... hah..." pemuda berambut cokelat itu terengah begitu Levi melepaskan ciuman mereka. Membiarkan tali saliva menyambung di ujung lidah mereka yang kelelahan setelah bertarung. Levi langsung menarik ketiga jarinya dengan cepat hingga membuat Eren tersentak dan mengeluarkan semprotan spermanya untuk yang terakhir kalinya.

Levi menatap jari-jarinya lalu menjilatnya perlahan, "Hanya dengan jari? Tubuhmu semakin sensitif, Eren," ucap Levi dengan wajah datar. Eren hanya menatapnya lelah tanpa berniat menjawab. Levi menghela napas. Dia duduk dengan menekuk kedua betisnya di atas kasur.

"Sekarang kau tahu apa yang harus kau lakukan, 'kan?"

Eren terdiam sesaat, seolah masih memproses kata-kata di kepalanya. Dengan tubuh bergetar, Eren berusaha berbalik. Posisinya menungging sebelum dia mendekati Levi dengan merangkak. Kejantanan Levi telah berdiri tegak kembali. Eren menelan ludahnya sebelum mencium ujung kejantanan Levi itu dengan mulutnya.

Levi memejamkan sebelah matanya erat, napasnya terdengar berat. Hidung Eren mulai mendarat di bulu Levi yang dekat dengan dasar kejantanannya. Mencium bola-bola zakar Levi sebelum mengemutnya membuat napas Levi sedikit tercekat. Kedua tangan Eren telah memegang kejantanan Levi dengan terlatih. Mengurutnya perlahan mengikuti instingnya.

Tanpa kata-kata yang berarti, Levi menggigit bibir bawahnya begitu napas panas Eren telah berkumpul di sekitar kejantanannya. Mati-matian menahan diri untuk bersabar ketika dia melihat mulut Eren terbuka dan mulai mengemut kejantanan yang panjang itu. Awalnya Eren hanya berhasil mengemut di atasnya saja sampai Levi tak tahan lagi dan menjambak rambut Eren, menariknya paksa hingga Eren tersedak begitu ujung kejantanan itu menabrak tenggorokannya.

"Eren..." Levi menjambak rambut Eren semakin kuat, tapi tak kunjung bergerak. Sampai akhirnya Eren yang mengambil inisiatif memaju-mundurkan kepalanya dengan kejantanan di dalam mulutnya tersebut. Kedua tangan Eren tertahan di paha Levi, meremasnya pelan selagi dia melaksanakan tugasnya.

Suara decakan dan hisapan menggema dengan keras di dalam kamar Levi. Laki-laki itu telah memejamkan kedua matanya erat merasakan hisapan Eren yang semakin memojokkannya ke batasnya. Levi secara reflek menggerakkan tubuhnya, sehingga Eren kembali tersedak. Linangan air mata telah berkumpul di ujung-ujung matanya. Eren menatap Levi dengan pandangan memohon pada pria berumur dua puluh tahun itu agar jangan terlalu kasar padanya.

Namun, sayang sekali...

...pandangan memohon itu yang justru membuat tombol _turn on_ milik Levi Ackerman tertekan semakin intens _._

Levi kembali menyeringai lalu melihat ke arah pantat Eren yang menungging di depannya. Membiarkan Eren fokus dengan pekerjaannya, Levi menjulurkan tangannya lalu kembali memasukkan jari-jarinya ke dalam pantat yang semakin terangkat ke atas itu.

"HAMPH!?"

"Kita lihat... apakah kau bisa keluar..." Levi menggigit bibir bawahnya merasakan Eren yang semakin menguatkan tenaga hisapannya, "...hanya dengan menghisapku."

Eren bergerak semakin tak tenang tapi dia tetap menerima apapun yang Levi lakukan dan katakan padanya. Semakin memberi akses mudah, Eren mulai menundukkan kepalanya, mengangkat pantatnya ke atas, dan membuka lebar kedua kakinya. Selain memudahkan Levi, dia juga memudahkan diri sendiri. Hal yang tak diperkirakan Levi sebelumnya. Hisapan Eren semakin kuat dan Levi menggertakkan giginya, secara reflek menjambak rambut di bawahnya.

"Gguuhkh!"

Levi semakin menekan kepala Eren hingga akhirnya seluruh cairannya telah keluar dan ditelan Eren. Namun tak kuat menelan langsung semuanya, sebagian dari cairan itu keluar dari sela-sela mulut Eren. Levi menggertakkan giginya lagi lalu mulai memainkan jari-jarinya di anal Eren sembari mengocok kejantanan anak malang itu dengan cepat hingga Eren berteriak kencang.

"Ha... ah! Ah! LEVI—AAAAH!"

Keluar untuk yang ketiga kalinya membuat Eren kehabisan tenaga dan jatuh terkapar di atas kasurnya. Mulut atas dan bawahnya telah penuh dengan cairan Levi yang setia menemaninya seharian ini. Eren langsung memejamkan kedua matanya, walau begitu entah apakah dia pingsan, tertidur, atau memang hanya beristirahat sejenak.

Levi sendiri masih mengatur napasnya. Tubuhnya terasa kaku karena kelelahan. Meski begitu, insting _clean-freak_ miliknya mengalahkan segalanya. Tentara itu turun dari tepi kasur, membersihkan dirinya dengan handuk basah yang telah dia siapkan untuk saat-saat seperti ini. Setelah seluruh tubuhnya bersih lalu dikeringkan dengan handuk kering, Levi memakai baju lengkapnya sebelum berjalan mendekati Eren.

Benar dugaannya, pemuda berambut cokelat itu jatuh tertidur dengan posisi tengkurap. Levi sedikit mendecih saat melihat betapa berantakannya _sex_ yang malam ini mereka lakukan. Tak lama memikirkan itu, Levi mulai membersihkan tubuh Eren dengan handuk basah yang lain, terutama sela-sela tubuh yang lengket karena cairan mereka berdua. Dengan kekuatannya, tubuh Eren rasanya tak berarti apa-apa untuk Levi yang langsung membalikkannya dengan sebelah tangan.

"Bangun, bocah," panggil Levi dengan nada sedikit kesal, "pakai dulu bajumu," ucap Levi sembari mengeringkan tubuh Eren. Pemuda itu mulai membuka kedua matanya perlahan dan menurut ketika Levi memposisikan dirinya duduk di tepi kasur. Dengan kedua mata yang masih setengah terpejam, Eren duduk terkantuk-kantuk membiarkan Levi memakaikan baju tidurnya.

Melihat ini, Levi mendengus. _Sekali anak kecil tetap anak kecil—_ pikirnya. Tapi, entah kenapa Levi tak bisa menahan senyumnya. Setelah selesai memakaikan baju Eren, Levi mengelus kepala pemuda yang cukup jauh lebih muda darinya tersebut, "Jangan salah paham padaku... aku memang seperti ini."

Sedikit memainkan rambut cokelat itu, Levi membiarkan Eren memejamkan kedua matanya dan menjatuhkan kepalanya di dekat pinggang Levi yang masih berdiri.

Levi masih belum berhenti memainkan rambutnya. Suara dengkuran Eren membuatnya kembali tersenyum. Levi membaringkan Eren dan menutupi tubuhnya dengan selimut. Ikut tiduran di sampingnya, membiarkan pemuda itu mencari kenyamanan dengan menyelip di antara kedua lengannya. Levi tidak menghindar, pria yang cukup dewasa itu memeluk Eren yang telah tertidur tepat di atas dada bidangnya.

"Terima aku apa adanya... aku akan melakukan hal yang sama."

Memejamkan kedua matanya perlahan, Levi mendekatkan hidungnya pada rambut Eren di hadapannya. Merasakan kenyamanan asing... yang tak pernah dirasakan sebelumnya.

Tak pernah ada yang memberinya kehangatan seperti ini.

Bahkan keluarganya sendiri.

Berkat tuntutan pendidikan militer dari keluarganya secara turun temurun, Levi menjadi tipe laki-laki yang tidak bisa mengatakan secara gamblang kata-kata yang paling diinginkannya untuk keluar dari mulutnya. Lalu pada akhirnya kata-kata itu hanya bisa terucap di dalam hatinya saja.

" _Eren, aku—"_

Levi tahu dia akan menyesal suatu hari nanti.

Karena siapa yang bisa menebak... sampai kapan dosa besar ini bisa disembunyikan?

 **#**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **#**

 **1931\. Paris, Perancis.**

 _ **PRAANG**_

Levi tak menghindar ketika botol _wine_ itu dilempar hingga pecah mengenai kepalanya—lebih tepatnya tidak bisa.

Dia tahu mungkin... hanya mungkin... dia pantas mendapatkan ini.

"DASAR SAMPAH! MENJIJIKKAN! BAJINGAN!"

Hinaan demi hinaan dilontarkan Kenny Ackerman pada anak laki-laki satu-satunya itu. Semua orang yang ada di sana berusaha menghentikannya, tak terkecuali Grisha Yeager. Tapi, begitu menyadari seseorang yang seharusnya adalah sahabatnya itu memegangi dirinya, Kenny semakin murka lalu menonjok perut Grisha dengan sikunya. Hal ini membuat Grisha terbatuk dan jatuh ke atas lantai.

"KAU JUGA SAMA SAJA! PENGKHIANAT! INI YANG KAU BERIKAN PADAKU SETELAH SEMUA YANG KUBERIKAN PADAMU!?" teriak Kenny semakin histeris. Grisha tidak mengatakan apapun, dia hanya memegangi perutnya yang kesakitan.

"AYAH!" Eren langsung berlari cepat ke dalam rumah besar kediaman keluarga Ackerman. Semua tentara yang berusaha menahan Eren langsung dipatahkan serangannya oleh Mikasa di belakangnya—yang telah menunjukkan bakat _martial arts_ miliknya sebagai calon tentara wanita.

Grisha tersentak dan menoleh pada anak tunggalnya tersebut, "Ayah sudah mengatakan padamu untuk tidak masuk tanpa seizinku, 'kan!?" ucapnya dengan suara serak setelah disikut.

"Ini masalahku, ayah! Ayah tak perlu mengalami hal ini gara-gara aku!" pemuda yang telah berusia enam belas tahun itu menatap Kenny dengan ekspresi marah yang terpeta jelas, "Aku yang salah! Jangan menyakiti ayahku lebih jauh! Jika kau membutuhkan sesuatu untuk menjadi pelampiasan kemarahanmu, ITU ADALAH AKU!" teriak Eren.

Melihat ini, Kenny semakin murka. Pria tua itu menggertakkan giginya keras lalu mengangkat kepalan tinjunya setinggi mungkin, "KAU... DASAR... PARASIT BEDEBAH SIALAN—"

 _ **GREP**_

Lalu kali ini... entah bagaimana Levi dengan penuh luka di setiap sisi wajahnya sudah berada di depan Eren dan menahan tangan ayah angkatnya sendiri. Menatap kedua matanya tajam. Kepalan tinju Kenny semakin menguat, Kenny dengan cepat menarik kepalannya dari tangan pria pendek tersebut lalu memukul wajah Levi sekuat mungkin.

 _ **BHUAAAG**_

"LEVI—"

"MENJAUH DARI ANAKKU, DASAR HOMO MENJIJIKKAN!" Kenny menarik rambut Eren dengan kuat sebelum membantingnya cepat ke atas lantai. Menginjak kepala Eren dengan sepatu karet yang dikenakannya, "GARA-GARA KAU! GARA-GARA KAU MENGHASUT ANAKKU! GARA-GARA KAU MENGGODA ANAKKU! SEKARANG ANAK KEBANGAANKU TELAH BERPENYAKIT SEPERTIMU! DASAR TAK TAHU DIUNTUNG! MATI SAJA KAU!" teriak Kenny histeris sembari tetap menginjak-injak kepala Eren di bawahnya.

"Ukh! Uh—ahk!"

"Hentikan, ayah!" Mikasa berlari dan berusaha mendorong tubuh Kenny ke belakang, "Jangan... menyakiti Eren lebih dari ini!" teriak Mikasa histeris. Kedua matanya telah berlinang namun gadis itu berusaha menahannya. Perasaan bimbang di hatinya saat dia tak tahu harus membela yang mana... sang kakak dan teman terbaik yang disayanginya... atau sang ayah?

Yang mana!?

"KENAPA KAU JUGA IKUT-IKUTAN, MIKASA!?" Kenny langsung mendorong tubuh gadis itu kasar yang langsung ditangkap Levi, "KALIAN SEMUA SAMA SAJA! DASAR TAK TAHU BERTERIMA KASIH!" teriaknya lagi.

Pria berumur dua puluh satu tahun itu masih merintih dengan luka yang memenuhi wajahnya. Levi bergerak melindungi adik perempuannya tersebut sementara dia berpikir keras bagaimana menarik kekasihnya di bawah kaki sang ayah. Levi menggertakkan giginya menahan amarah begitu Kenny mulai menendang perut Eren hingga pemuda malang itu berteriak kesakitan.

"UAAAGH!"

"Dasar... sialan... harusnya... harusnya aku tak perlu berbaik hati pada kalian!" kedua mata Kenny memerah, penuh dengan urat kemarahan yang memenuhi kepalanya, "SEHARUSNYA AKU TIDAK PERLU MEMPERCAYAI MUSUH SEPERTI KALIAN! SEHARUSNYA KUBUNUH SAJA KALIAN DI SAAT AKU TAHU KALIAN BERDARAH JERMAN!" teriak Kenny lagi.

Eren merintih sembari berusaha melindungi perutnya dari tendangan Kenny meski gagal. Grisha yang semakin tua tak mampu lagi menahan rasa sakit di sekujur tubuhnya. Dia hanya bisa menatap pilu anaknya dihajar oleh seseorang yang... sempat dia anggap satu-satunya sahabatnya di dunia ini.

Sekarang... semuanya telah musnah.

Tidak ada yang patut dipersalahkan—seandainya saja mereka semua bisa berpikir seperti itu. Eren hanya tak bisa berhenti menyalahkan dirinya sendiri mengingat setiap saat dia mencium bibir Levi seperti yang biasa mereka lakukan di dekat gudang, dimana itu adalah tempat yang seharusnya paling sepi dari kedatangan orang-orang di rumah mereka.

Beberapa waktu lalu, Levi yang pertama menyadari ada seseorang yang mengawasi mereka. Namun begitu mereka mencari dan tak menemukan siapapun di dekat mereka, Eren kemudian berinisiatif meyakinkan Levi bahwa tidak ada siapapun. Akhirnya mencoba menepis kemungkinan terburuk, mereka tetap melanjutkan hubungan terlarang ini di belakang keluarga.

Tanpa menyadari bahwa sebenarnya sejak saat itu, kebersamaan mereka terus dibuntuti dan diawasi oleh pihak keji yang berniat menjatuhkan keluarga Ackerman di mata petinggi Perancis.

Dan sesuai dugaan, begitu foto-foto mereka tersebar di _headline_ koran-koran pagi, Kenny langsung mengamuk dan memanggil keduanya untuk disidang langsung di depan para anggota keluarga hingga pelayan mereka. Karena mendapatkan firasat buruk setelah mendengar teriakan Kenny, Grisha langsung menyuruh Eren tetap di luar sementara dia menemui temannya tersebut. Dia datang tepat di saat Kenny melempar botol _wine_ ke kepala Levi.

Jujur saja, Grisha pun harus mengakui bahwa dia syok mendengar kabar ini. Tapi, apa yang bisa dilakukannya? Semua sudah terlanjur terjadi. Dan lagi... tak peduli apapun yang terjadi...

...Eren Yeager adalah anak kandungnya. Darah daging Grisha dan mendiang istrinya.

Satu-satunya harta yang paling berharga di dalam hidupnya.

"KENNY!"

 _ **BHUAAAAG**_

Di saat Grisha tenggelam di dalam pikirannya sendiri, mendadak dia mendengar teriakan Levi lalu suara yang keras. Grisha membulatkan kedua bola matanya ketika melihat Levi menarik tangan Kenny lalu membantingnya keras dan cepat. Hal yang membuat sekitar mereka langsung sunyi senyap melihat sang kepala keluarga mengerang kesakitan setelah punggungnya menghantam lantai di bawahnya hingga retak.

Levi langsung melepaskan tubuh Kenny. Kedua matanya menggelap dan memicing berbahaya. Bahkan pandangan itu mampu membuat Mikasa sedikit bergetar ketakutan meski dia tak berusaha menunjukkannya dari wajahnya. Levi menunduk sehingga kedua mata yang menahan amarah itu tak terlihat begitu jelas oleh semua orang yang ada di sana. Darah yang telah berkumpul di dahinya itu perlahan tapi pasti mulai mengalir di pipinya dan jatuh menetes dari ujung rahangnya, menggenang pada lantai di bawahnya.

Setelah membanting Kenny dengan seluruh kekuatannya yang tersisa, Levi berjalan terhuyung dan duduk bersimpuh di samping Eren yang berusaha bangkit sembari terbatuk keras. Menyadari ada seseorang di sampingnya, Eren langsung mengangkat kepalanya dan syok melihat kekasihnya yang sudah terlihat hancur itu.

"Levi!?" kedua mata Eren bergetar hebat. Perasaan takut, marah, kecewa, semua bercampur menjadi satu. Pemuda berambut cokelat itu menggertakkan giginya dan memegang sisi wajah Levi yang telah penuh dengan darah berkat botol kaca yang dilempar Kenny sebelumnya.

Tanpa bisa ditahan, air mata akhirnya mengalir dari kedua _deep green forest_ tersebut. Eren menangis keras lalu memeluk Levi di hadapannya. Membiarkan kepala pria itu mendarat di bahunya. Tak peduli meski baju _dark cream_ miliknya akan kotor karena darah Levi yang terus mengalir.

Levi sendiri sempat kehilangan kesadarannya... tapi begitu dia kembali mencium bau Eren di dekatnya, perlahan tapi pasti perasaannya kembali tenang lalu dia memejamkan kedua matanya. Membiarkan Eren memeluknya erat hingga meremas rambut dan baju belakangnya.

Tangisan Eren itu membuat semua terpaku di posisi mereka masing-masing. Istri dan putri kandung Kenny hanya bisa melihat dengan iba, sebelum mereka membuang wajah mereka masing-masing—tak mau ikut terlibat lebih jauh. Para pelayan dan tentara di rumah Kenny hanya bisa menunduk tanpa tahu harus melakukan apa, walau sebagian besar masih ada yang menatap jijik pada Eren dan Levi di tengah ruangan.

Hubungan sesama jenis seperti ini sangatlah tabu di dunia militer elit tempat keluarga Ackerman berada. Karena itu, reaksi para orang-orang yang hanya mengenal mereka dari luar tersebut sangatlah wajar. Levi tahu. Eren tahu.

Tapi... mereka sudah memilih sedari awal untuk tidak peduli.

Biarkanlah jika memang seluruh dunia harus membenci mereka.

Biarkan saja.

Hanya Mikasa dan Grisha yang berada di pihak keduanya. Tak peduli meski akhirnya seluruh dunia akan ikut membenci mereka seperti dunia yang mulai membenci Eren Yeager dan Levi Ackerman. Mikasa menggigit bibir bawahnya, menahan air di kedua matanya yang telah berlinang, kedua tangannya meremas roknya sendiri. Sementara Grisha yang mulai sedikit membaik akhirnya mencoba berdiri dan berjalan tertatih mendekati posisi anaknya dan kekasihnya tersebut.

"Ukh... sialan..." suara Kenny menghentikan langkah Grisha, pria dengan rambut hitam itu berdiri lalu menatap murka seluruh manusia yang berada di dalam ruangan, "APA YANG KALIAN LIHAT!? TAHAN PARA PENGIKUT SETAN ITU!" teriaknya histeris.

"Kenny—"

"SEKARANG! CEPAT!"

Tanpa sempat Grisha tahan, para tentara yang berbadan jauh lebih tegap dan besar darinya langsung menabraknya begitu saja. Menahannya dan juga Mikasa yang hendak lari mencegah para tentara itu memisahkan dua pasangan di depannya. Faktor jumlah dan kekuatan langsung membungkam mereka semua. Tak terkecuali Levi dan Eren yang telah ditarik untuk berpisah lalu ditahan oleh para tentara tersebut.

"Tidak! Hentikan—HMPH!" mulut Eren langsung ditahan dengan kain agar dia tidak berteriak lagi. Menekan kepalanya di bawah selagi salah satu tentara memborgolnya. Levi, Grisha, dan Mikasa juga diperlakukan sama.

Hanya Levi yang sedikit berbeda karena entah apa karena dia memang tidak ada tenaga lagi atau tidak berniat melawan, sehingga tentara yang menahannya tidak perlu bersusah payah memborgolnya.

Setelah melihat semuanya kembali di bawah kendalinya, Kenny berjalan mendekati Grisha dan Levi dengan tertatih. Terlebih dulu meludahi bapak dan anak tersebut sebelum berkata, "Keluar dari rumahku sekarang juga. Kuberi waktu tiga puluh menit untuk kalian membereskan barang-barang kalian lalu segera menghilang dari hadapanku." Ucapnya. Lalu dia melirik Mikasa di samping Eren yang kini menatapnya penuh kebencian.

"Bagaimana denganmu?"

Mikasa semakin memicingkan kedua matanya. Tanpa diduga Kenny sebelumnya, Mikasa langsung mendongakkan kepalanya dan meludahi wajah pria itu hingga terkejut.

"Aku kecewa padamu... ayah." Bisik Mikasa dengan penuh penekanan.

Kenny mengusap ludah Mikasa di pipinya. Kedua matanya memicing tajam, "Jawabanmu sudah jelas." Kenny turun menjambak rambut Mikasa dan menghentakkan kepala anak gadisnya tersebut, "Jangan pernah anggap dirimu Ackerman lagi!" teriaknya.

Melihat ini, Eren kembali berontak. Menatap Kenny penuh kebencian tak tersampaikan. Kenny hanya mendengus dan membalikkan tubuhnya. Berjalan mendekati Levi yang masih tak bergerak sedikitpun. Terdiam beberapa saat sampai akhirnya Kenny berkata.

"Jika bukan karena kekuatanmu yang disebut-sebut sebagai 'Harapan Perancis', mungkin kau pun akan kubuang," sinisnya. Kenny memukul Levi sekali lagi sebelum melanjutkan, "kau masih berguna untuk keluarga ini. BAWA DIA KE KURUNGAN BAWAH TANAH!"

Para tentara pun menurut dan mereka langsung memaksa Levi berdiri. Pria yang sedari tadi tetap diam itu akhirnya membuka kedua matanya lebih lebar dan melihat Eren yang menatapnya dari kejauhan... dengan tatapan yang membuat luka di hati Levi semakin menganga. Pria berumur dua puluh satu tahun itu memicingkan kedua matanya sebelum kembali menunduk lemas.

" _Jangan... menatapku seperti itu."_

Setelah tentara yang membawa Levi berbalik, Grisha dengan cepat berteriak, "KENNY!" teriakan itu membuat dokter tersebut menjadi pusat perhatian, "Aku akan pergi. Tapi sebelum itu, izinkan aku merawat luka Levi terlebih dahulu."

Kenny menaikkan sebelah alisnya, "Apa kau benar-benar berpikir aku akan mengizinkanmu begitu saja?"

"Jika apa yang kau katakan soal Levi masih berguna di keluargamu itu benar, kau akan mengizinkanku," jawab Grisha langsung. Dia melirik Eren di sampingnya, "Eren bisa membereskan isi rumah selagi aku mengerjakan tugasku untuk yang terakhir kalinya... di keluarga ini." Ucapnya.

Penjelasan yang cukup beralasan ini membuat Kenny bimbang. Grisha ada benarnya. Tidak salah juga membiarkan dokter veteran yang telah terkenal keahliannya itu melakukan pekerjaan terakhir kalinya di rumah ini. Lagipula bisa gawat jika ternyata luka Levi jauh lebih parah dari yang terlihat. Pada akhirnya Kenny mengangguk setuju, memerintahkan para tentara mengawasi mereka sampai mereka benar-benar angkat kaki dari rumah, lalu pergi begitu saja.

Grisha menghela napas lega. Dia menatap Eren yang khawatir melihatnya dengan tatapan ' _serahkan-saja-pada-ayah'._ Eren mengangguk lalu tentara yang membawanya mulai mendorongnya lebih dulu. Sebelum Grisha dibawa ke tempat yang sama dengan Levi, pria itu memaksa berhenti dulu di depan Mikasa yang masih menunduk.

"Mikasa." Mendengar namanya dipanggil oleh paman yang disukainya tersebut, kepalanya mulai terangkat pelan. Grisha tersenyum melihat wajah gadis berambut hitam panjang yang cantik itu, "Kau bisa ikut denganku dan Eren... jika kau mau." Tawarnya dengan suara lembut.

Mendengar kata-kata itu membuat kedua mata Mikasa membulat. Jejak air mata di bawah matanya kini terlihat jelas. Gadis itu tersenyum bergetar dan mengangguk senang.

Ternyata dia masih... memiliki keluarga.

"Um!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Di sel bawah tanah, Grisha telah melihat Levi yang sudah duduk di tepi tempat tidurnya yang terbuat dari kayu. Laki-laki itu masih menundukkan kepalanya dengan kedua kaki terbuka. Kedua lengannya menyandar di atas pahanya. Grisha menatapnya prihatin sebelum didorong masuk ke dalam sel Levi oleh tentara di belakangnya.

Pria berambut cokelat dan berkacamata itu duduk di depan Levi dan mulai membuka kotak peralatan obat yang dibawanya. Setelah siap, Grisha memegang bahu kekar Levi di depannya, "Jenderal, tolong angkat kepalamu." Ucapnya.

Mendengar suara Grisha yang dikenalnya, tubuh Levi perlahan tapi pasti rileks dan dia langsung menurut. Grisha bisa merasakan hatinya tercubit melihat tatapan kosong Levi padanya. Seakan dia tak peduli meski darah itu telah mengalir melewati kedua matanya. Grisha menarik lalu mengeluarkan napasnya sebelum mulai mengambil lap bersih untuk membersihkan darah di kepala pria tersebut.

"Kau tidak marah padaku?" tanya Levi tenang. Kedua matanya lurus menatap Grisha yang masih enggan membalas tatapannya, "Aku sudah... membawa anakmu ke dalam hubungan yang tabu." Ucap Levi langsung.

Mendengar ini, tubuh Grisha sempat menegang meski tak lama. Dia tetap melanjutkan pekerjaannya dengan profesional, "Kenapa aku harus marah? Karena kalian menjadi sepasang kekasih?"

Levi memicingkan kedua matanya, "Grisha, aku—"

Tiba-tiba dokter itu menekan saputangannya pada luka Levi hingga laki-laki di depannya melirih secara reflek, "Jika kau memang serius dengan anakku—" Grisha tersenyum penuh arti, "—kau bisa mulai memanggilku ayah, 'kan?"

Pertanyaan itu membuat kedua mata Levi membulat, begitu pula mulut Levi yang terbuka namun tak mengeluarkan suara. Levi menutup kembali mulutnya, "Tapi, biar kupastikan satu hal..." Levi kembali menatap pria di depannya.

"...apa kau benar-benar mencintai Eren?"

Dan tanpa perlu hitungan detik, senyum tipis terukir di wajah tampan Levi yang langsung mengangguk.

"Ya."

Grisha terus menatap Levi dengan tatapan tajam menuntut, namun sepertinya dia tetap kalah dengan Jenderal Perancis itu. Grisha tersenyum dan memejamkan kedua matanya, "Aku lega," melanjutkan kembali dengan kegiatannya memeriksa luka-luka Levi yang untungnya tidak ada yang fatal, "Eren dicintai orang yang pemberani sepertimu."

"...Terima kasih," Levi berbisik pelan, "terima kasih juga sudah membela kami."

Pria berkacamata itu hanya tertawa pahit, "Tak masalah, lagipula aku tidak akan ikut campur jika itu bisa membuat Eren bahagia," dia menghentikan tangannya sesaat dan senyum hilang dari wajahnya, "tapi kalau sudah begini... aku dan Eren harus kembali ke Jerman. Tubuhku sudah tak sekuat dulu. Lalu Mikasa akan kami bawa... jika kau tidak keberatan."

Levi terdiam lagi kemudian memejamkan kedua matanya, "Itu pilihan terbaik. Kalian akan lebih aman di tanah kelahiran kalian sendiri." Bisiknya. Dia kembali membuka kedua matanya, "Aku... titip Mikasa. Tolong jaga dia baik-baik." Ucapnya lagi.

Grisha tersenyum, "Tentu saja."

"Lalu katakan pada Eren, aku janji akan mengiriminya surat," memicingkan kedua matanya, mengepalkan kedua tangannya, "minimal seminggu sekali. Tolong katakan itu padanya."

Namun Grisha tak langsung yakin, "Tapi, bagaimana—"

"Aku memiliki pelayan pribadi yang setia bernama Petra," Levi menarik napasnya, "aku bisa minta padanya untuk mengirimi pesanku secara sembunyi-sembunyi agar tidak ketahuan Kenny." Bisiknya.

Untuk beberapa saat Grisha terdiam sampai akhirnya dia mengangguk, "Baiklah." Jeda beberapa saat, Grisha menyelesaikan pemasangan perban di kepala Levi lalu berdiri dari posisinya.

Tersenyum lembut, pria yang jauh lebih tua itu melambaikan tangannya, "Jaga dirimu baik-baik, Levi."

Pemuda di depannya hanya bisa menatapnya dengan ekspresi sedih yang tertahan. Mengangguk lemah dan mencoba tersenyum tipis sekali lagi.

"Ya... ayah."

 **#**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **#**

 **1935.** **Berlin, Jerman.**

Tahun demi tahun berlalu sejak hari itu, sesuai janji yang dikatakan Levi... Eren dan kekasihnya tersebut saling bertukar surat. Isinya tidak begitu spesifik menceritakan sesuatu, tapi lebih ke menceritakan kehidupan mereka masing-masing. Seperti _diary._

Walau begitu, tetap saja isinya yang mungkin bagi sebagian besar orang 'tidak penting' itu, masih bisa membuat Eren Yeager tersenyum sendiri seperti orang gila.

Hanya saja... di awal tahun ini, Eren untuk pertama kalinya membaca surat dari Levi tanpa senyum di wajahnya.

" _Kenny sudah kembali memaksaku ikut militer. Aku akan semakin sulit mengirim surat. Tapi, jangan khawatir. Tertanda, Levi."_

Eren meremas surat di tangannya tersebut. Kedua alisnya mengernyit dalam. Firasat buruk selalu menghantuinya sejak kedatangan surat tersebut. Dan sesuai yang dia takutkan, surat dari Levi semakin jarang datang.

Untuk yang ke sekian kalinya di akhir bulan Desember, Eren memeriksa kotak posnya di depan rumah barunya sekarang. Masih kosong... seperti hari-hari sebelumnya. Eren menghela napasnya, akhirnya menutup kembali kotak pos tersebut.

Satu tahun... surat yang diterimanya hanya ada tiga.

 **#**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **#**

 **1937\. Berlin, Jerman.**

Sebenarnya Grisha memiliki prinsip untuk tidak pernah tergabung sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan militer lagi. Tidak. Sejak awal, Grisha memang tidak memiliki niat untuk itu. Cukup pengalamannya dengan keluarga Ackerman sekali saja.

Awalnya kehidupan mereka cukup tenteram tanpa ada sangkut pautnya dengan Jerman dan pemerintahannya. Semua berkat bantuan organisasi kemanusiaan yang diikuti Grisha.

Namun, semakin tahun berjalan...

...segalanya mulai terasa berat.

Jerman, dimana ini adalah negara yang sangat mengutamakan dunia militer, Grisha tahu dia harus menyiapkan kemungkinan terburuk. Selain itu, sekarang anggota keluarganya telah bertambah... anak keturunan Italia yang ditinggal mati keluarganya setelah mengalami kecelakaan beruntun, Armin Arlert. Grisha mulai menguatkan teguhnya sebagai seorang bapak yang memiliki tiga anak.

Dia rela melakukan apapun demi melindungi mereka semua.

Karena itulah, Grisha Yeager yang telah memiliki nama baik sebagai salah satu dokter terbaik di era sekarang, mulai diangkat sebagai dokter veteran militer Jerman. Kemudian pada tahun ini... surat militer resmi datang. Ia harus pergi ke Italia untuk memenuhi panggilan pekerjaan. Salah satu negara di ujung laut mulai menginvasi negara lain.

Grisha harus meninggalkan Eren, Mikasa, dan juga Armin.

"Jaga diri kalian baik-baik. Mandi dua kali sehari, makan yang cukup, selalu jaga kesehatan."

Memeluk ketiga remaja di depannya, Grisha menepuk punggung mereka satu persatu, "Aku mempercayakan para pasien pada kalian," ketiganya mengangguk dengan ekspresi yang berbeda. Wajah Grisha masih serius seperti di awal, "Eren, kau yang paling paham dengan ilmu medis dibanding Armin dan Mikasa, selalu bantu mereka, oke?"

Eren terdiam beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya mengangguk, "Baiklah..." ekspresi tak rela terpampang jelas di wajah tampannya, "...berjanjilah untuk selalu mengirimi kabar, ayah."

"Seperti Levi?" Grisha tertawa begitu godaannya berhasil membuat wajah Eren memerah dengan kesal. Pria itu mengusap kepala anak kandungnya tersebut, "Tenang saja, aku akan berusaha mengirim surat setiap ada kesempatan."

Begitu kata-kata Grisha yang masih terngiang di kepala Eren.

Harusnya Eren tahu... jangan terlalu berharap banyak pada ayahnya untuk menepati janji di dunia yang sudah mulai rusak seperti ini.

 **#**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **#**

 **1938\. Berlin, Jerman.**

Rumor bahwa akan ada perang besar terjadi mulai menyebar dengan cepat. Semua penduduk mulai gelisah. Semua pasien yang datang ke klinik merasa tegang.

Tahun ini sangatlah berat untuk semua penduduk sipil Jerman, tak terkecuali Eren, Armin, dan Mikasa.

"...Bagaimana, Armin?" Eren bertanya begitu pemuda berambut pirang pendek dan bermata biru masuk ke dalam rumah mereka. Ekspresi penuh harap Eren mulai hilang perlahan tapi pasti begitu mendengar Armin menghela napasnya dan menggeleng pelan.

"Masih belum ada." Ucap Armin setelahnya. Mencoba tertawa kaku, Armin berusaha mencairkan suasana melihat ekspresi sedih bercampur khawatir yang dipasang Eren dan Mikasa, "Mu-Mungkin ayah terlalu sibuk dengan pasiennya jadi tak sempat mengirimi kabar pada kita!"

Mikasa mengernyitkan kedua alisnya, "Tapi—"

"Daripada itu, lebih baik kita segera kembali! Orang-orang mulai mengantri untuk pemeriksaan hari ini," potong Armin cepat, "ayo Eren, Mikasa. Aku akan membuka pintu klinik sebentar lagi." Ucap Armin lalu menghilang dengan cepat ke balik pintu.

Mengerti maksud Armin agar mereka tidak terlalu lama berlarut dalam kesedihan, Mikasa mengenakan syal merahnya dan menoleh melihat Eren yang masih tenggelam dalam pikirannya.

"Ayo, Eren."

Yang dipanggil hanya menggigit bibir bawahnya lalu tak lama kemudian dia berjalan menyusul. Berusaha menenangkan hatinya dan menolong orang-orang yang meminta bantuan di depan mereka.

Grisha Yeager tidak pernah memberi kabar ataupun kembali.

 **#**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **#**

 **1939\. Berlin, Jerman.**

Perang dunia kedua terjadi.

Perang terbagi atas dua kubu. Jerman dan Perancis bermusuhan.

Kabar ini membuat Eren semakin pucat. Tak terkecuali Mikasa dan Armin—yang sudah mengetahui hubungan Eren dengan kekasihnya yang berdarah Perancis.

Bohong kalau Eren tidak khawatir dengan keadaan Levi. Surat terakhir Levi bahkan hampir setahun yang lalu. Semua penduduk mulai mengungsi dan pergi ke tempat aman sebelum tempat tinggalnya menjadi lautan darah.

Klinik tidak bisa ditutup. Eren, Mikasa, dan Armin harus tetap menjalankan tugas mereka.

 **#**

 **1 September 1939  
**

Surat panggilan militer datang kepada semua anak lelaki di setiap keluarga.

Bahkan Eren Yeager yang notabene seharusnya terhindar karena telah menjadi dokter di wilayahnya, ternyata tetap mendapatkan kehormatan untuk berjasa kepada negara. Armin tidak mendapatkannya karena tubuhnya lemah sedari kecil. Dan Eren tidak tahu harus merasa jahat atau tidak ketika dia mensyukuri kenyataan dimana Armin tidak harus pergi membunuh orang dan menenteng senjata di luar sana.

Karena... jika harus melakukan pekerjaan kotor, Eren rela dirinya yang melakukan itu dibanding membiarkan keluarganya yang mengambil peran tersebut.

 **#**

 **15 september 1939  
**

"Kau sudah menyiapkan semua yang perlu kau bawa, Eren?"

Pertanyaan itu membuat Eren yang sedang membereskan bajunya ke dalam ransel menoleh. Dia menatap Mikasa sekilas sebelum tersenyum dan melanjutkan pekerjaannya.

"Seharusnya semua sudah dimasukkan ke dalam tas," gumam Eren.

"Seharusnya?"

Mendengar ini, Eren menghela napasnya, "Kau terdengar seperti ibuku, kau tahu," gerutunya. Mikasa mengernyitkan kedua alisnya kesal, "aku sudah mengeceknya sampai tiga kali setiap kau mengatakan itu. Jangan buat aku membongkar isi tasku lagi." Ucap Eren setengah kesal setengah bercanda.

"Eren, tidak ada yang lucu," ucap Mikasa sedikit kesal. Dia berjalan masuk ke dalam kamar saudara angkatnya tersebut lalu duduk di tepi kasurnya, "jika kau tidak mau mengecek ulang, biar aku yang melakukannya."

"Hei! Tidak perlu!" teriak Eren sembari menarik kembali tasnya. Melihat wajah Mikasa yang sedih membuat Eren menghela napasnya, "Oh ayolah, Mikasa. Aku sudah bilang aku akan kembali, 'kan?" tanya Eren sembari mengelus kepala gadis di depannya itu.

Lama Mikasa tak menjawab hingga akhirnya dia mengatakan sesuatu setelah menggigit bibir bawahnya, "Bagaimana bisa aku mempercayaimu?"

"...Hah?"

Mikasa mengepalkan kedua tangannya, "Kak Levi... ayah... semua orang yang pergi dan berjanji untuk kembali, tak pernah ada yang menepati janjinya!" mengangkat kepalanya, Mikasa menatap Eren dengan ekspresi kesal namun juga bercampur dengan menahan rasa sedih yang luar biasa, "Bagaimana bisa aku tahu jika kau juga tak akan seperti mereka!?"

Pertanyaan ini membuat Eren terpaku di posisinya. Kehilangan seluruh kata-kata manis yang disiapkannya untuk bisa meyakinkan Armin dan Mikasa bahwa dia akan segera kembali begitu perang berakhir. Eren membuka-tutup mulutnya sebelum akhirnya dia berdehem pelan dan melirik ujung kirinya. Berusaha tersenyum dengan penuh semangat seperti yang biasa dia lakukan.

"Aku pasti kembali."

Memegang kedua bahu Mikasa lalu menariknya ke dalam pelukan hangat. Eren mengelus belakang kepala dan punggung adik perempuannya itu.

"Aku bukan laki-laki yang suka melanggar janji seperti mereka."

Ketika Mikasa tak melihat, senyum di wajah Eren akhirnya menghilang.

Dusta yang pertama dan yang terakhir kalinya untuk para saudaranya...

...tidak apa-apa, 'kan?

 **#**

 **23 Oktober 1939  
**

Setelah melewati berbagai rintangan di kamp militer, Eren Yeager akhirnya telah menjadi seorang tentara Jerman yang siap.

Perang perdana Eren. Tak pernah disangka sebelumnya, Eren langsung mendapat posisi garis depan di bagian Barat. Sejak di kamp militer sebelumnya, Eren mendapat rekan yang kemudian ditempatkan di posisi yang sama dengannya. Reiner Braun, Bertolt Hoover, dan Jean Kirstein.

Meski begitu, Eren dan ketiga temannya itu pada akhirnya masuk ke dalam tim yang terpisah. Reiner dan Bertolt masuk ke dalam tim pertama, Jean di tim ketiga, sedangkan Eren sendiri bersama rekan-rekan baru yang tidak begitu dekat dengannya di tim kedua.

Perang semakin panas. Eren seharusnya tahu untuk tidak pernah langsung percaya begitu saja dengan pelajaran teori. Siapa bilang perang tidak bisa lebih kejam lagi? Eren yang berniat untuk tidak membunuh siapapun di perang akhirnya harus menelan kenyataan pahit.

Oh, betapa naifnya dia.

Semua rekan di timnya telah terkapar tak bernyawa di sekelilingnya. Napas Eren rasanya seperti tercekat begitu saja. Tangannya yang memegang senapan mulai berkeringat dan bergetar dibalik sarung tangan yang dikenakannya. Selama ini para rekannya melindunginya karena statusnya sebagai dokter yang berharga.

Tim medis yang minim di peperangan seperti ini harus dijaga keberadaannya sebaik mungkin. Terutama jika dia adalah laki-laki yang bisa menjadi prajurit sekaligus dokter. Tapi sekarang, semua rekannya telah tiada. Eren menatap wajah mereka satu persatu dengan tatapan kosongnya.

 _ **TEP**_

Langkah di depannya itu membuat Eren tersentak dan sadar dari lamunannya. Begitu dia melihat ke depannya, salah satu tentara Perancis telah berdiri dan menatapnya kaget.

Secara reflek, tentara Perancis itu mengangkat senapannya. Eren segera menghindar begitu suara peluru dilontarkan terdengar. Dengan gesit, Eren berlari menghindari tembakan demi tembakan hingga akhirnya Eren bisa mengambil salah satu senapan milik temannya yang masih berisi.

Pemuda berambut cokelat di balik pelindung kepala itu langsung mengangkat senapannya begitu tentara Perancis yang sendirian itu kehabisan pelurunya. Dalam sekejap, Eren merasa nyawanya tertarik begitu dia menarik pelatuk.

 _ **DORR**_

"Ukh!" tembakan mengenai pahanya. Tentara itu langsung terjatuh ke belakang dengan punggung yang lebih dulu menghantam tanah. Eren tak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan ini. Dia langsung berlari, mendekatkan moncong senapan pada wajah prajurit di bawahnya.

Eren tak akan bisa melupakan kedua mata beriris _onyx_ yang menatapnya penuh rasa takut itu.

 _ **DOR**_

...Satu tembakan melesat menembus kepalanya.

"Hah... Hah..." Eren terengah dan menatap ngeri prajurit yang telah menjadi mayat di bawahnya itu. Korban... pertamanya.

Rasanya Eren ingin muntah.

Tapi, mencoba tenang dan berpikir ini hal yang wajar terjadi di dunia perang, akhirnya Eren berhasil menstabilkan dirinya. Pemuda yang telah menginjak umur dua puluh empat tahun itu duduk bersimpuh dan mencoba setidaknya memberikan penghormatan terakhir pada pria pertama yang dibunuhnya tersebut.

Saat dia menundukkan kepalanya, Eren melihat ada sesuatu yang mencuat di saku atas seragam tentara yang dikenakan pria tersebut. Eren secara reflek menariknya. Melihat nama yang akan tercetak jelas selamanya di kepalanya. Menjadi dosa baru yang menorehkan tinta hitam di sejarah kehidupannya.

Marco Bott.

 **#**

 **November 1939  
**

Waktu demi waktu berlalu hingga akhirnya Eren yang semakin matang menjadi prajurit setelah membunuh banyak orang itu kembali ke _base camp-_ nya di Berlin.

Meski begitu... karena kewajibannya, Eren tak bisa pulang ke rumah menemui dua saudaranya. Sedikit berharap mungkin ayahnya juga sudah berada di sana. Eren sedang mencoba memikirkan kemungkinan-kemungkinan yang menyenangkan sampai perkataan seseorang tak sengaja terdengar olehnya.

"Aku tidak ingat wajahnya, tapi aku yakin sekali dia bernama Ackerman!"

"Ackerman... nama yang panjang. Apa kau yakin itu bukan nama alias?"

"Tidak! Aku yakin itu bukan nama alias!" tentara yang terus bercerita dengan menggebu-gebu itu membuat Eren menaikkan sebelah alisnya, "Aku sudah memastikan dengan atasanku, sejak zaman perang dunia pertama, memang ada keluarga bernama Ackerman dari Perancis yang ditakuti karena kemampuan mereka di dalam bidang militer."

Menyadari sesuatu, Eren langsung bangkit dan berjalan mendekati tentara Jerman yang sepertinya berasal dari bagian Timur tersebut. Kedua tentara yang sedang berbincang itu langsung menoleh begitu Eren datang dan duduk di dekat mereka.

"Boleh aku mendengar lebih lengkap tentang Ackerman ini?" tanya Eren tanpa basa-basi. Mereka menatap Eren dengan pandangan aneh sampai akhirnya Eren memutar kedua bola matanya dan berkata, "Akan kuberikan jatah birku padamu."

Mendengar ini, kedua tentara itu saling menatap satu sama lain, "Jadikan dua jatah."

Eren mendengus, "Terserah."

Akhirnya tersenyum cerah, mereka berdua mulai bertanya, "Baiklah, apa yang kau ingin ketahui tentang Ackerman? Kami sendiri masih tak tahu banyak tentang mereka," jawab salah satu tentara itu apa adanya.

Terdiam sejenak, Eren seperti sedang berpikir, "Tentang apa saja yang kalian ketahui," wajah pemuda itu sekilas terlihat sedang menahan sedih, "terutama bagaimana rupanya."

Salah satu tentara yang sedari awal bicara akhirnya berkata, "Seperti yang kukatakan di awal tadi, aku tak bisa melihat wajahnya dengan jelas. Gerakannya terlalu cepat! Seperti hantu!" teriaknya antusias. Mendadak wajahnya kembali ketakutan, "Mengingat aku bisa selamat darinya rasanya seperti sebuah keajaiban." Ucapnya ngeri.

"...Bagaimana kau bisa selamat?"

"Dia... hampir menebasku ketika bom akhirnya berfungsi. Dia langsung menoleh ke belakang dan mungkin karena mengkhawatirkan teman-temannya, dia langsung pergi begitu saja meninggalkanku," jawabnya. Eren mengernyitkan kedua alisnya, "oh, tapi aku masih ingat apa julukan yang disematkan padanya dari atasanku."

Eren terdiam sebelum mengepalkan kedua tangannya perlahan, "Apa?"

Tentara itu menatap temannya sebelum menatap Eren lagi, "Awalnya kukira julukan ini terlalu berlebihan. Tapi, setelah bertemu langsung, aku jadi tak bisa mengelak," dia tertawa pahit lalu melanjutkan, "harap diingat, mungkin kita sial karena menjadikan dia sebagai musuh kita."

Dia menelan bir di gelasnya sampai habis.

" _Humanity strongest."_

 **#**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **#**

 **1940\. Kopenhagen, Denmark.**

Jerman menjalankan perang untuk menduduki beberapa negara dengan serangan kilat dan salah satunya adalah Denmark. Eren Yeager sebagai salah satu anggota tentara yang dikirim pula ke sana telah bersiap di dalam truk pembawa personilsembari memegang senapan di depan dadanya. Wajahnya tetap datar dan penuh konsentrasi untuk mendengar kata demi kata yang dilontarkan oleh komandan mereka.

"Lalu ini adalah telegram yang dibagikan langsung dari para pengatur strategi perang kita." Sang komandan membagikan kertas telegramnya satu persatu pada tentara yang berada di sana, termasuk Eren.

"Tapi, sebenarnya untuk lebih spesifik, yang mencetuskan ide serangan kilat ini adalah seorang _tactician_ baru yang direkrut kepala negara kita beberapa waktu lalu."

Eren tak begitu memperhatikan perkataan itu dan hanya menatap malas surat telegram yang berada di tangannya. Sampai akhirnya dia melihat tanda tangan yang terasa tak asing di matanya.

"Armin Arlert," nama yang diucapkan komandannya itu membuat Eren tersentak kaget dan langsung menoleh dengan dua iris mata yang membulat, "mulai sekarang ingat nama itu. Kita telah berhasil sejauh ini berkat strategi yang dibuatnya dengan cemerlang."

Komandan itu mengangkat tangannya yang terkepal. Mengerti maksudnya, semua yang ada di sana langsung bersiap. Terkecuali Eren yang masih senang dengan ekspresi wajah cerah.

" _Armin... masih hidup!"_

Berteriak sekencangnya, sang komandan mengangkat kepalan tangannya ke atas dengan cepat.

" _ALL HAIL, GERMANY!_ "

 **#**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **#**

 **1941\. Berlin, Jerman.**

Kemenangan Jerman menaikkan moral prajurit.

Ditambah dengan perlindungan dari udara oleh seorang pilot perempuan jenius bernama Mikasa Ackerman.

Nama yang sempat membuat heboh, mengingat Ackerman seharusnya adalah keluarga Perancis. Tapi meski begitu, pihak Jerman tetap bersyukur karena setidaknya mendapat sebagian bakat dari keluarga militer elit yang cemerlang itu.

Walau begitu, tentu saja Eren Yeager senang karena hal lain.

"MIKASA!" Eren berteriak begitu melihat wanita yang dikenalnya turun dari pesawat jet. Meski rambutnya telah menjadi pendek, Eren tak akan pernah melupakan wajah dan syal merah yang selalu dikenakannya itu.

Mendengar namanya dipanggil, Mikasa menoleh dengan cepat. Kedua matanya berbinar seperti pemuda yang memanggilnya tersebut. Tak jauh beda, Mikasa berteriak lalu berlari dengan cepat, "EREN!"

Bertemu di tengah lapangan, keduanya langsung berpelukan dengan erat. Eren tertawa senang hingga menciumi kepala adik perempuannya itu. Sama seperti Mikasa yang langsung terisak menangis di leher Eren. Hal yang membuat para pilot di sekitar mereka heran karena tak pernah melihat Mikasa seperti itu.

Mikasa Ackerman yang mereka kenal selalu berwajah dingin dan melakukan perintah yang diberikan padanya tanpa berkomentar apapun.

Mengabaikan pandangan aneh orang-orang, Eren dan Mikasa terus berpelukan. Sampai akhirnya Eren yang lebih dulu melepaskan pelukannya. Belum sempat mengatakan apapun, dari jauh mereka kembali mendengar suara yang dikenalnya.

"EREN! MIKASA!" teriakan dengan suara serak yang khas itu membuat Eren dan Mikasa langsung menoleh. Eren tersenyum semakin lebar melihat pemuda berambut pirang dengan rambut model _bob_ itu berlari ke arah mereka.

"Armin!" Eren langsung memeluk saudaranya yang lain tersebut. Kembali memeluk Mikasa juga, mereka berpelukan bertiga, "Aku senang! Senang sekali bisa bertemu dengan kalian lagi!" teriak Eren dengan suara serak menahan haru.

Armin ikut tertawa dengan suara serak sementara Mikasa hanya tersenyum lembut. Eren kembali melepaskan pelukannya, "Sudah tiga tahun ya?" melihat mereka bergantian, Eren menyipitkan kedua matanya, "Kalian masih seperti dulu—tapi jadi jauh luar biasa! Aku tak menyangka kita bertiga benar-benar bisa membela negara ini bersama!" teriaknya.

Mengangguk setuju, Armin tersenyum, "Iya, aku sendiri tak pernah menyangka bisa berguna," ucapnya dengan senyum sedih. Namun sebelum Eren sempat mengatakan apapun, Armin kembali berkata, "Ngomong-ngomong Eren... apa kau sudah mendengar kabar tentang ayah dan kekasihmu itu?"

Mendengar ini, Mikasa reflek menyambar dengan ekspresi marah, "Armin—"

"Tidak masalah, Mikasa," potong Eren dengan senyum tegar di wajahnya, "sayangnya aku belum mendengar apapun tentang mereka..." Eren tersenyum dengan sedikit menundukkan kepalanya, "...aku harap mereka baik-baik saja."

Suasana di antara mereka sempat berubah menjadi hening. Armin merasa tak enak dan akhirnya memilih tak mengatakan apapun lagi. Mencoba mencairkan suasana, Eren langsung tertawa keras dan merangkul kedua saudaranya tersebut.

"Sudahlah! Lupakan saja dulu mereka, ayo kita bersenang-senang!"

 **#**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **#**

 **1942\. Stalingrad, Uni Soviet.**

Mendekati klimaks peperangan, ketiganya kembali mengemban tugas masing-masing.

Eren Yeager dikirim untuk invasi ke Eropa, salah satunya adalah misi menguasai kota Stalingrad. Mikasa Ackerman dikirim ke Afrika dan Armin Arlert kembali ke pusat pemerintahan Jerman di Berlin.

Meski sempat sedih, tapi ketiganya justru yang paling tahu kalau hal ini pasti akan terjadi cepat atau lambat selama perang dunia ini belum berakhir.

"Aku benar-benar berjanji jauh dari dalam lubuk hatiku..."

Eren memeluk kedua saudaranya sekali lagi sebelum berpisah. Mereka bertiga saling menatap satu sama lain dengan senyuman yang penuh rasa bangga. Setelah itu secara bersamaan, ketiganya berbalik dan berjalan ke arah yang berbeda.

"...aku pasti kembali. Tidak. Kita semua harus kembali."

Kali ini tidak ada dusta.

...Benar, 'kan?

 **#**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **#**

 **1943.**

Serangkaian kekalahan terjadi.

Jerman dipukul mundur oleh Uni soviet.

Eren yang kembali bertemu dengan Reiner, Bertolt, dan Jean harus mengungsi ke kamp pengungsian terdekat. Ransum mulai menipis. Moral prajurit mulai turun. Dua minggu terombang-ambing, kini mereka hidup dalam kekhawatiran akan hari esok.

Sampai akhirnya, sesuai dengan yang mereka takutkan... surat perintah menggunakan telegram telah datang. Tim Eren yang cukup diakui dengan prestasi mereka karena berhasil selamat di setiap misi yang mereka terima, kini dikirim untuk memukul mundur Uni soviet di garis terdepan.

"Jadi besok kita akan perang untuk mati, heh?" tanya Reiner dengan nada kelakar entah pada siapa. Lalu dia tertawa sendiri dengan kelakarnya itu. Setidaknya sampai Bertolt menyikut perutnya kesal hingga Reiner terbatuk sendiri.

Melihat itu, Eren mendengus menahan tawa, " _Serves you right._ " Sindirnya, yang hanya dibalas Reiner dengan tatapan kesal.

Tak ada lagi yang membalas atau mengomentari kata-kata Reiner selain itu. Karena mereka tahu sekali... bahwa apa yang dikatakan Reiner itu terlalu benar hingga rasanya menyakitkan. Sekarang mereka tidak lebih dari sekedar pasukan pengulur waktu untuk pasukan lain. Atau bahasa kasarnya adalah pasukan yang lebih _senior._

Pasukan _junior_ seperti mereka mungkin sudah tak ada artinya lagi mengingat perang sudah masuk masa klimaksnya ini.

"Haaah! Memuakkan!" desahan keras Jean membuat tiga pria yang sekamar dengannya menoleh padanya. Terutama Eren yang menatapnya intens di balik dua lengan yang dilipat di atas kedua lututnya, "Kalau memang ini hari terakhir kita bernapas..."

Jean mendengus menahan tawa dengan wajah pucat.

"...setidaknya mereka bisa membiarkan kita bertemu dengan keluarga kita sekali lagi, 'kan?"

Reiner menundukkan kepalanya, "Benar juga," ikut mendengus kasar, pria berambut pirang dan bertubuh besar itu, "aku jadi ingin bertemu Christa."

Bertolt meliriknya, "Christa?"

"Calon istriku... seharusnya," wajah Reiner mendadak kesal, "aku dan tetanggaku yang bernama Ymir selalu bertanding hal-hal bodoh untuk merebut hatinya hahaha," menghela napas, Reiner mengepalkan kedua tangannya.

"Tak kusangka aku akan merindukan masa-masa itu."

Semua pria di sana ikut mengangguk setuju. Eren melirik jam kecil di sampingnya. Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul sepuluh malam, mereka seharusnya sudah tidur dan mengumpulkan tenaga untuk hari esok sekarang. Tapi melihat ekspresi semuanya, Eren meragukan mereka semua bisa tidur. Rasanya dihadapkan dengan kenyataan mungkin saja mereka mati besok tidak akan bisa membuat mereka tidur nyenyak sama sekali.

"Enak sekali ya, aku belum mempunyai pengalaman bagus dengan para wanita," gerutu Jean tiba-tiba setelah lama tenggelam di dalam keheningan, "kenyataan dimana aku harus mati dalam keadaan _virgin_ terdengar menyebalkan."

Mendengar ini, Eren reflek mendengus menahan tawa. Hal ini membuat Jean langsung teriak dengan sewot, "Apa sih!? Kau juga pasti belum pernah, 'kan!? Jangan bohong! Aku bisa melihatnya dari wajahmu, sialan!"

Eren hanya tertawa kaku sembari mengangkat kedua tangannya.

" _Memang belum pernah... dengan wanita."_

Menggerutu karena Eren tak kunjung membalasnya, akhirnya Jean membuang wajahnya, "Ya sudahlah, yang penting aku bisa bertemu sahabat baikku dulu."

"Sahabat baik? Pria?"

Urat kekesalan Jean kembali terputus, "Tentu saja! Berhenti membahas wanita denganku sekarang!" ucapnya sensitif. Ketiga pria di sekitarnya hanya tertawa singkat sebelum diam dan mendengarkan baik-baik. Lalu mendadak Jean memasang wajah khawatir, "Tapi... karena suatu alasan, dia mungkin tidak membela Jerman seperti kita sekarang ini."

Bertolt yang sedari tadi diam akhirnya bersuara lagi dengan nada bingung, "Apa maksudmu?"

Jean menghela napas, "Beberapa saat sebelum perang, dia dibawa keluarganya untuk kembali pada keluarga besar mereka..." jeda sejenak, Jean melanjutkan, "...dan keluarga besarnya berdarah Perancis."

Wajah Eren menegang, namun tak mengatakan apapun. Reiner yang kembali bersuara, "Tunggu tunggu, itu berarti bisa saja dia menjadi tentara yang membela Perancis, 'kan? Itu berarti dia menjadi lawan kita, 'kan? Kau sudah menanyakan apa saja padanya?"

"Mana kutahu. Terakhir kami berkomunikasi ya saat dia mempersiapkan diri untuk pindah itu!" jawab Jean sedikit kesal. Dia menghela napasnya kasar, "...Bukan hanya hal itu yang kukhawatirkan. Tapi, Marco terlalu baik. Aku merasa dia tak pernah cocok menjadi tentara. Pekerjaan ini terlalu kotor untuknya." Gumam Jean sembari menerawang.

Eren sempat terdiam beberapa saat sampai akhirnya mengulang nama yang terngiang di kepalanya itu dengan hati-hati, "...Marco?"

Jean menoleh, "Ya, itu namanya." Dia menaikkan sebelah alisnya melihat wajah pucat Eren tapi tak bertanya lebih jauh, "Nama lengkapnya—"

 _ **DHUK DHUK DHUK**_

"CEPAT TIDUR! BESOK KALIAN AKAN BANGUN PAGI-PAGI SEKALI!"

Teriakan komandan membuat mereka semua tersentak kaget dan reflek melompat ke kasur masing-masing. Hanya Eren yang gerakannya sedikit lambat dibanding yang lain. Berbagai macam pikiran memenuhi kepalanya. Bahkan dia tak membalas ketika Reiner, Bertolt, dan Jean saling mengucapkan kata 'selamat tidur' pada satu sama lain.

Eren mengernyitkan kedua alisnya, berusaha memejamkan kedua matanya. Mencoba menenangkan hatinya dengan berkata, _"Marco itu... nama yang umum, 'kan?"_ pertanyaan itu terus mengiringnya sampai membawa dia ke dalam bunga tidurnya.

Bunga tidur yang kembali mereka ulang kejadian saat dia mengambil nyawa manusia untuk yang pertama kalinya.

Tatapan ketakutan itu masih... tercetak sangat jelas di pikirannya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.  
**

Reruntuhan rumah bukanlah poin yang bagus untuk memberi perlawanan.

Keempat anak manusia itu hanyalah infantri yang lelah dengan perang yang terjadi.

 _ **DOR**_

Eren membuka kedua matanya cepat ketika seseorang memeluknya hingga dia terjatuh dari atas atap bersama orang itu. Erangan yang sangat dikenalnya membuat Eren segera menyadari Jean Kirstein lha yang telah menyelamatkannya ketika nyaris tertembak itu. Hanya saja masih belum sepenuhnya beruntung, Eren bisa melihat darah yang muncrat keluar betis Jean di atasnya ketika mereka terjatuh dari ujung atap. Eren menggertakkan giginya.

 _ **BRUK**_

Begitu mereka kembali ke atas tanah, Eren segera mendorong Jean untuk berdiri. Mengganti senapannya dengan pistol yang selalu siap sedia di pinggangnya, lalu segera mengarahkan moncongnya pada salah satu tentara _Allies_ yang datang mengejar mereka.

 _ **DOR**_

Satu tembakan menembus leher.

Setelah tentara itu terjatuh, Eren segera membawa tubuh Jean. Menopangnya di bahunya lalu mencari tempat persembunyian di balik salah satu reruntuhan yang sekiranya aman. Menatap Jean yang merintih kesakitan di depannya, Eren mendengus kesal, "Dasar bodoh."

Jean kembali emosi mendengarnya, "HAA!? Aku menolongmu dan itu balasanmu!?"

Eren memutar kedua bola matanya, "Sekarang aku jadi berhutang budi dengan muka kuda sepertimu. Menyebalkan sekali."

"Bangsat. Mati saja sana, alis tebal sialan."

Sebelum Eren sempat membalas, tiba-tiba mereka mendengar Bertolt berteriak dari kejauhan, "EREN! JEAN! APA KALIAN BISA MENDENGARKU!?" tentu saja Eren secara reflek langsung berdiri dan melihat ke arah sumber suara. Dia membulatkan kedua bola matanya melihat Reiner yang juga dipapah oleh Bertolt, dia tertembak di bahunya.

"KITA HARUS SEGERA PERGI!" Bertolt kembali berteriak di tengah engahan napasnya. Terlihat kesusahan membawa Reiner yang berusaha berjalan mengimbanginya, "DEWA KEMATIAN SUDAH DATANG!" jawabnya dengan ekspresi pucat yang sangat terlihat jelas di wajahnya. Eren mengernyitkan kedua alisnya semakin dalam.

 _Dewa kematian?_

Meski begitu, tahu tempat yang Eren dan Jean tempati sekarang masih susah untuk menyembunyikan mereka berempat, Eren dan Bertolt berusaha membawa dua teman mereka yang terluka lalu mencari tempat lain. Tak jauh setelah mereka berjalan, mereka menemukan gereja tua yang masih belum sepenuhnya hancur seperti reruntuhan lain berkat bom-bom yang dijatuhkan.

Kondisi saat ini mungkin adalah kondisi terburuk. Kaki Jean dan bahu Reiner tertembak, sehingga mereka sudah tak mungkin bisa melaksanakan misi mereka dengan maksimal. Bertolt dan Reiner telah kehilangan senjata mereka—Bertolt sengaja membuangnya agar dia dan Reiner bisa lari lebih leluasa. Senjata Jean yang tersisa hanyalah senapan jarak jauh namun isinya telah habis. Eren memegang pistol dengan dua peluru yang tersisa.

Rasanya seperti tidak ada harapan lagi.

Menatap ketiga temannya yang sudah sangat kelelahan, Eren mendongakkan kepalanya, mengambil oksigen sebanyak-banyaknya yang dia bisa. Dia memejamkan kedua matanya perlahan.

Mungkinkah... sudah waktunya ajal menjemput mereka?

Hati Eren tercubit begitu menyadari kenyataan ini. Di gelapnya suasana ketika dia memejamkan mata... langsung terbayang seluruh keluarganya. Armin, Mikasa, ayahnya... semuanya.

Dan... Levi.

Eren bisa merasakan air mata siap berkumpul di kedua matanya.

" _Aku ingin... bertemu kalian lagi."_

Tidak lama kemudian, sorakan prajurit terdengar membahana sampai ke dalam gereja. Pasukan bantuan dari blok sekutu telah berdatangan. Gema ledakan dan tembakan memekikkan telinga. Keempat anak manusia di dalam gereja tersebut langsung menutup telinga mereka dan membungkukkan tubuh mereka, mengantisipasi dinding-dinding yang mungkin akan berjatuhan menimpa mereka.

Tak bisa begini terus, Eren menggertakkan giginya, "JEAN! AKU PINJAM SENJATAMU!" tanpa persetujuan dari yang bersangkutan, Eren langsung menarik paksa senapan Jean. Lalu Eren melihat Bertolt dan Reiner, "Apa kau masih membawa isi peluru!?" tanyanya sembari melihat saku Bertolt yang masih menempel di kakinya.

Bertolt mengernyitkan kedua alisnya namun dia tetap menurut dan merogoh sakunya, "Tinggal dua kali isi ulang," Eren langsung menyambarnya kemudian berlari cepat, "Tunggu Eren! Kau—"

"BAWA YANG LAIN PERGI, AKU AKAN MENGULUR WAKTU!" teriak Eren. Tangannya dengan cekatan membuka isi senapan lalu menggantinya dengan amunisi yang baru, "YANG MASIH BISA BERGERAK HANYA AKU DAN KAU, BERTOLT! KAU LINDUNGI REINER DAN JEAN! AKU AKAN MEMANCING MUSUH AGAR MEREKA TIDAK MENDEKATI GEREJA INI."

Mendengar ini, Jean kembali tersulut emosinya, "JANGAN BODOH! SIAPA YANG BUTUH DILINDUNGI ORANG SEPERTIMU?"

"AKU TAHU KAU TIDAK BUTUH, _IDIOT!_ " teriak Eren lebih kencang. Setelah teriakannya itu, tidak ada lagi yang menyahut. Keempat teman itu saling menatap satu sama lain, "Tapi... aku... aku yang tidak mau melihat orang-orang yang kukenal pergi meninggalkanku lagi."

Mereka semua terdiam. Hanya suara-suara teriakan dan tembakan di luar sana yang mengisi keheningan mereka. Eren mengernyitkan kedua alisnya lalu menggenggam erat senapan yang dipegangnya. Mencoba menenangkan dirinya, Eren tertawa dan menatap Jean dengan tatapan mengejek.

"Dengan ini utang budiku lunas, muka kuda."

Jean bahkan tak bisa tertawa. Dia hanya menggertakkan giginya dan menundukkan kepalanya. Semua perasaan berkecamuk menjadi satu. Ingin mengatakan untuk anak bodoh pemberani itu agar segera kembali tapi... suaranya menghilang entah kemana.

Lebih baik mati dengan terhormat daripada mati pengecut.

Eren tak menunggu apapun lagi, dia langsung berlari keluar dari reruntuhan gereja. Begitu di luar, sudah ada beberapa tentara yang melihat ke arahnya dan mulai mengarahkan pistol ke arahnya. Eren langsung menembakkan peluru pertamanya.

 _ **DOR**_

Tembakan pertama mengenai salah seorang prajurit. Eren naik ke atas menara gereja sembari melewati tembakan demi tembakan. Mencari kepala yang harus dibunuh untuk mengakhiri permainan kucing-kucingan ini.

Membidik di balik lensa senapan yang dibawanya, Eren mencoba fokus dengan para prajurit yang berdatangan, salah satunya berasal dari tempat Bertolt dan Reiner berada. Dan dari arah itu, Eren melihat seorang lelaki yang dia kenal berdiri memberi perintah kepada para prajurit di atas mobil _jeep_ militer.

Seketika senapan itu turun dari posisi siapnya.

Tidak... mungkin.

Wajahnya masih sama seperti dulu. Garis wajah tampan dengan tatapan mata tajam. Postur tubuh yang sama, tegap, dan penuh kepercayaan diri. Semua memori yang selama ini Eren lalui menuju ke arahnya menjadi keping-keping _puzzle_ yang kembali tersusun rapi di kepalanya. Lalu kepingan terakhir... yang membuat Eren membulatkan kedua bola matanya. Suara Bertolt yang membawa Reiner dan berteriak ngeri dengan wajah yang sangat pucat seperti melihat setan.

" _DEWA KEMATIAN SUDAH DATANG!"_

 _ **DOOORRR**_

Eren tidak menyadari bahwa ketidaksigapannya selama dua detik itu sangatlah fatal sampai salah seorang prajurit musuh meneriakkan berbagai kalimat dengan lantang sambil menunjuk ke arahnya.

" _SNIPER!_ ARAH JAM SEBELAS!"

Rentetan tembakan lepas ke arah Eren yang langsung bersembunyi. Mengira belum ada tembakan yang mengenainya, para tentara langsung menembaknya membabi buta. Eren terus bersembunyi di balik tembok yang masih berdiri tegap. Meski mungkin tinggal menunggu waktu lagi sampai tembok itu hancur karena tembakan beruntun yang diarahkan padanya.

Untuk beberapa saat tembakan mereka berhenti. Eren langsung berniat mengambil inisiatif untuk segera pergi dari sini. Tapi—

"Ukh!"

Tubuh Eren langsung terjatuh ke depan merasakan sakit yang menyiksa. Eren tak menyadari apa itu sampai dia memegang perutnya dengan tangannya yang masih memakai sarung tangan. Eren mulai merasakan dirinya sulit bernafas setelah dia merasakan panas besi terbakar di perutnya dan rembesan darah yang mengucur dari sela-sela jarinya.

Perlahan tapi pasti kedua mata Eren memburam. Dia berniat kabur dari posisinya, tapi keberuntungan masih tidak berpihak padanya. Dinding yang pemuda berambut cokelat pegang itu ternyata sudah lapuk, sehingga tanpa bisa menahan tubuhnya lagi, Eren langsung terguling dari menara gereja hingga tubuhnya jatuh menghantam tanah di bawahnya.

Benturan yang keras itu memicu lukanya semakin terbuka. Eren berteriak parau namun tubuhnya sudah tak mampu untuk bergerak lagi meski hanya untuk bangkit dari posisinya. Di tengah kesadarannya yang semakin menipis, Eren bisa mendengar suara deru mesin yang berjalan ke arahnya. Belum lagi dengan langkah para tentara yang berderap mendekatinya. Eren sudah merasakan inilah detik-detik dimana ajal akan menjemputnya sebentar lagi.

Penglihatan terakhir Eren adalah _tank_ yang kini mengarah ke gereja tempatnya berada sebelumnya. Mungkin bermaksud memusnahkan kemungkinan masih ada musuh di sana, gereja tua itu berniat dihancurkan sampai menjadi sama rata dengan tanah. Eren tahu dia tak seharusnya mengkhawatirkan itu—dia cukup yakin teman-temannya telah berada jauh dari sini. Justru yang seharusnya Eren khawatirkan adalah para tentara yang telah mengarahkan moncong senapan padanya. Siap menembakkan peluru.

Tapi... Tapi meski begitu...

Eren ingin berbicara dengannya lagi.

Sekali saja. Eren hanya ingin mengatakan kata-kata itu lagi... untuk lelaki yang paling dan akan selalu dicintainya.

"Levi..."

Lalu suaranya lenyap, bersamaan dengan kesadarannya.

"...aku—"

Dentuman ledakan dalam hitungan detik langsung menggelapkan dunia Eren Yeager.

 **#**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **#**

 **1945.**

Perang dunia kedua dinyatakan berakhir.

Blok Poros atau disebut juga sebagai _Axis,_ yang terdiri dari Jerman, Jepang, dan Italia dinyatakan kalah dalam perang.

Sesuai perjanjian-perjanjian yang ditandatangani bersama, Jerman dibagi dalam dua bagian yaitu Barat dan Timur. Jerman barat di bawah pengawasan Amerika, Inggris, dan Perancis. Sedangkan Jerman Timur di bawah pengawasan Uni Soviet.

Sebagai salah satu prajurit yang paling berjasa dari blok Sekutu, Levi Ackerman dinobatkan kembali sebagai Jenderal Perancis setelah sebelumnya sempat diturunkan dari jabatan itu karena skandal yang dialaminya. Seakan belum cukup, kini Levi langsung menjabat sebagai Jenderal Besar Perancis. Pangkat tertinggi di Angkatan Darat.

Meski begitu, Levi seperti biasa tetap berwajah datar dan menerima jabatannya itu dengan perasaan apa adanya saja. Dia memang tidak haus kekuasaan seperti orang-orang di luar sana yang iri dengan kekuatan alaminya sehingga membuatnya mendapat promosi dengan cepat. Selain itu...

...bukan keinginan Levi juga menjadi seorang Ackerman.

Yang penting perang telah berakhir. Kemenangan sudah berada di tangan negaranya. Semua orang telah menghormati dan menghargainya. Sejarah telah menuliskan namanya sebagai salah satu pahlawan paling berpengaruh di perang dunia kedua ini. Levi sudah menjalankan kewajibannya dengan baik.

Sekarang... waktunya mendapatkan hak miliknya.

Berjalan menuju sel tempat tahanan-tahanan perang berada, setiap langkah Levi selalu mendapat berbagai macam jenis tatapan untuknya. Sebagian besar dari tahanan itu adalah para tentara yang berjuang dengan darah Jerman, Italia, dan Jepang yang masih dianggap memiliki ambisi untuk menggulingkan Perancis dan kawan-kawannya. Satu-satunya cara agar mereka bisa bebas adalah dengan dapat membuktikan bahwa mereka sudah tidak memiliki niat untuk berperang lagi.

Dan jujur saja itu tidak mudah.

Terlebih dengan kenyataan bahwa negara mereka telah dinyatakan kalah.

Mengesampingkan itu semua, Levi tahu kemana dia melangkah. Dia terus berjalan sampai akhirnya dia berhenti pada sel terakhir. Sel dimana hanya ada tiga anak manusia. Dua di antaranya sudah sangat dia kenal dengan baik, tapi mereka tidak mau dipisahkan oleh satu anak lain yang tidak pernah dia lihat sebelumnya.

Satu-satunya wanita di sana menoleh dan menatap Levi dengan dua alis mengernyit dalam, "...Lama tak bertemu, kak Levi."

Tidak langsung membalas, Levi hanya mengangguk, "Ya..." jeda sejenak, Levi terlihat memikirkan kata-kata yang harus dikatakannya, "...kau sudah besar, Mikasa."

Setelah namanya disebut, Mikasa hanya diam dan menundukkan kepalanya. Menutupi wajahnya dari Levi. Melihat ini, laki-laki itu terdiam sebelum melihat ke yang lainnya, "Namamu... Armin?"

"Oh? I-Iya," jawab Armin kaku sembari menoleh pada jenderal besar tersebut.

"Kulihat kau yang masih bisa berpikiran jernih di sini," ucap Levi seolah menyindir dua manusia lain yang enggan melihat ke arahnya, "bagaimana menurutmu? Tentang usulku yang menjadikan kalian berkewarganegaraan Perancis dan tinggal bersamaku di rumah keluarga Ackerman."

"I-Itu... tidak bisa diputuskan hanya olehku seorang," menatap Mikasa dan lelaki di sampingnya, Armin menambahkan, "aku... aku akan mengikuti apapun keputusan Eren." Ucapnya.

Mendengar ini, Mikasa pun menambahkan, "Aku juga," tangan Mikasa menggenggam tangan Eren yang masih menundukkan kepalanya, "bahkan meskipun aku harus mengubah statusku sebagai penduduk Perancis."

"Kau memang memiliki darah Peran—"

"TIDAK sejak Kenny membuangku!" jawab Mikasa cepat dan menatap Levi dengan marah.

"Harus berapa kali kubilang bahwa Kenny sudah mati?" balas Levi tak kalah kesalnya. Mikasa menggertakkan giginya sebelum kembali membuang wajahnya. Melihat ini, Levi berusaha menarik napasnya dan mengeluarkannya perlahan, mencoba sabar menghadapi adik yang sudah lama tak ditemuinya, "Baiklah, aku langsung saja. Eren."

Ketika namanya dipanggil dengan suara yang dalam itu, Eren bisa merasakan tubuhnya berjengit.

"Aku ingin kau kembali menjadi milikku."

Kata-kata itu membuat kedua mata Eren membulat, namun dia masih enggan untuk mengangkat kepalanya dan melihat Levi.

"Kali ini... seharusnya tidak ada yang akan menghalangi kita. Semua kesalahan yang pernah kulakukan padamu... kuharap kau mau mengerti dan memaafkanku."

Sekarang Mikasa yang terlihat kaget dan menatap Levi tak percaya. Dia sangat tahu siapa itu seorang Levi Ackerman. Kakaknya yang memiliki darah elit militer di jantungnya itu... tak pernah meminta maaf pada siapapun.

Tak pernah.

"Karena itu, Eren—"

"Meski begitu," Eren mendadak memotong. Kepalanya terangkat dan menatap Levi dengan dua mata yang sedikit berkaca-kaca karena menahan air mata untuk tidak jatuh, "aku tidak bisa memindahkan kewarganegaraanku begitu saja... aku masih memiliki ayah yang mungkin saja sedang mencariku di luar sana."

Menggertakkan giginya, Eren kembali menatap Levi dengan tatapan tertajamnya.

"Aku menolak untuk mengkhianati negaraku."

Bagi Levi, biasanya kecintaan manusia pada negara yang dibelanya terkadang terlihat begitu bodoh. Tapi, ketika yang mengatakannya adalah pria yang dicintainya... Levi pun kehilangan kata-katanya.

"...Selama kau masih warga negara Jerman, kau akan terus hidup di bawah pengawasan."

"Tak masalah."

"Kau tidak akan pernah bebas."

"Aku tidak peduli."

Suara Eren begitu yakin, namun terdengar bergetar di saat yang sama. Levi semakin memicingkan kedua matanya melihat tatapan tanpa rasa takut itu di depannya. Kembali mengingat saat pertama kali mereka bertemu di medan perang. Dimana untuk pertama kalinya Levi merasakan perasaan takut menggerogoti sekujur tubuhnya melihat lelaki yang dikenalnya itu bersimbah darah dengan moncong-moncong senapan mengarah kepadanya.

Levi Ackerman sangat ketakutan waktu itu... jika Eren Yeager akan benar-benar pergi meninggalkan dirinya.

Perasaan takut yang membuatnya menjadi posesif. Mendorong keinginan untuk menodai Eren sepenuhnya dan secepatnya. Menjadikan Eren miliknya seorang. Hanya miliknya. Hidup untuk dirinya. Bukan orang lain.

Tidak, tidak. Seharusnya tidak seperti ini.

Sejak kapan Levi Ackerman menjadi seseorang yang begitu egois?

Menghela napasnya, Levi akhirnya menyerah, "Baiklah." Lalu membuka pintu sel lebih lebar, "Aku sudah membuat catatan pada pemerintah. Eren Yeager, Mikasa Ackerman, Armin Arlert... mulai detik ini, kalian para mantan tentara Jerman yang paling berpengaruh di perang dunia dua akan tinggal di bawah pengawasan Jenderal Besar Levi Ackerman."

Kalimat Levi masih belum bisa dicerna oleh ketiga anak di dalam sana dengan baik. Mereka saling bertatapan dengan bingung. Terlebih ketika Levi sudah mulai mendecak tak sabar.

"Ck, ayolah. Waktuku tidak banyak."

Levi melepaskan tiang sel yang dipegangnya lalu melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada. Melihat ini, secara reflek ketiga anak manusia di dalam itu langsung berdiri dan berjalan perlahan keluar sel. Menghirup udara yang terasa lain lalu menatap Levi yang telah menutup kembali sel mereka dan menguncinya setelah mereka berada di luar.

Saling menatap pada satu sama lain lagi, mereka mulai tersenyum lebar. Akhirnya mengerti apa maksudnya, ketiganya menatap Levi dengan kedua mata berbinar yang begitu polos.

Tidak ada yang memisahkan mereka.

Tidak ada yang memaksa mereka.

Tidak ada yang... merebut hak mereka sepenuhnya.

Dari tatapan mereka saja sudah jelas, mereka berterima kasih pada Levi di depannya. Pria yang selalu memasang wajah galaknya itu hanya mendengus dan membuang wajahnya, "Sudahlah, tak perlu menatapku seperti itu." Kedua tangan jenderal besar tersebut memegang pucuk kepala Mikasa dan Armin, "Kalian pergi dulu. Aku ada urusan dengan Eren."

Tentu saja yang disebut namanya langsung kehilangan senyumnya.

Mikasa dan Armin saling bertatapan. Armin yang masih belum terlalu mengerti dengan maksud Levi hanya menaikkan kedua alisnya bingung sementara Mikasa menghela napasnya, "Jangan terlalu keras padanya, kak."

Wajah Eren langsung memerah, "Apa!? Mikasa—hei—"

"Tentu saja," Levi memberi gestur tangan yang mengusir kedua anak manusia yang lain, "tapi rasanya mustahil menahan diriku lebih lama lagi."

Senyum tipis Levi di depannya membuat darah Eren kembali mendesir setelah sekian lamanya.

"Apalagi bocah ini semakin bertambah tinggi tanpa sepengetahuanku. Sepertinya kau membutuhkanku untuk mengajari tempatmu lagi."

"Ti-Tidak—HMPH!?"

Armin berdiri syok di tempatnya melihat itu. Mikasa mendengus dan mulai menarik Armin agar tidak pingsan di tempatnya. Levi menarik kerah Eren sehingga dia dipaksa menunduk dan menerima ciuman dari pria yang sebenarnya lebih pendek darinya tersebut.

Ini berbeda dari beberapa tahun yang lalu... lidah Levi terasa jauh lebih kuat dari sebelumnya. Bahkan meskipun Eren merasa dirinya sudah cukup kuat setelah menjalani latihan tentara, tetap saja dia harus kalah saat berciuman dengan kekasih yang sudah lama tak bertemu dengannya lagi itu.

Eren mencoba kabur dari ciuman Levi, namun gagal. Levi kini semakin memperdalam ciumannya, tangan kanannya memegang tangan Eren, sementara tangan kirinya memeluk pinggang pemuda itu. Wajah Eren semakin memerah hingga sampai ke kedua telinganya. Dia memejamkan kedua matanya erat ketika akhirnya dia pasrah dan membiarkan lidahnya menjadi bulanan lidah Levi di dalam mulutnya. Desahannya terendam dalam ciuman tersebut.

Levi pada akhirnya melepaskan ciuman itu, mendekatkan dahinya dengan dahi Eren yang sedang terengah setelah berciuman, "Cukup susah meminta pada pemerintahan untuk kondisi spesial yang kuberikan pada kalian bertiga," Eren mengernyitkan kedua alisnya dan melirik ke sampingnya, tak berani menatap kedua mata Levi langsung, "kau harus membayar konsekuensinya, bocah."

Eren menggerutu pelan, "Itukah yang harus kau katakan pada kekasihmu setelah lama tak bertemu?"

"...Hm?"

Semakin kesal, Eren menggigit bibir bawahnya lalu kembali mencium bibir Levi dalam—namun tak sampai bermain lidah. Eren langsung melepaskannya kembali.

"Aku mencintaimu, Levi. Aku merindukanmu. Sangat."

Eren menenggelamkan wajahnya yang memerah di leher pria yang lebih tua darinya tersebut. Wajahnya sudah sangat memanas, "Aaakh, bodoh. Kenapa aku harus mengatakannyaaa?" teriakan Eren teredam di tengkuk Levi.

Mendengar pernyataan yang sudah sangat lama ingin didengarnya membuat Levi tak bisa menahan dirinya untuk tidak tersenyum. Levi mengelus punggung Eren kemudian menarik bajunya ke atas. Membelai perut yang sudah terbentuk dengan otot itu lalu bekas tembakan di sisi kanannya.

Pemuda Yeager itu masih belum bergerak dari pelukannya. Membuat posisinya sangat pas untuk Levi yang bibirnya tepat berada di samping telinga yang sudah sangat memerah itu. Levi menggigit cuping telinga tersebut lalu meraba selipan di antara dua bongkahan pantat Eren dengan jari tengah dan telunjuknya yang membuat laki-laki itu tersentak kaget.

"Kau sudah menyiapkan diri untuk tidak bisa berjalan sampai besok, 'kan?"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **The love letter which I erased**_

 _ **Now lies piled together with my memories**_

 _ **I had earnestly believed that I could have 'protected you'**_

 _ **You were my first, after all**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **I trouble you tonight as I tell you my honest feelings**_

 _ **Its alright now**_

 _ **Because no matter what future may await us**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **I will never let this red thread be cut**_

 _\- RIB (Akaito)_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **FIN**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

#tepar

Maafkan saya yang telat _update_ ini dari waktu yang dijanjikan, ternyata membutuhkan waktu lebih lama dari yang diperkirakan orz. Sebenarnya karena banyak hal yang datang di luar dugaan sih jadinya ngaret... haha sekali lagi maafkan... #berguling

Terima kasih sudah mau meng- _commish,_ kak Aphin ;w; kutak bisa berkata banyak saat ini selain semoga suka dengan fic ini dan semoga _feel-_ nya kerasa wwww. Udah lama gak nulis dengan tokoh Levi, belum lagi dengan Riren wkwkwkwk kumabok ngetik ini sambil dengerin Guren no Yumiya #yha Semoga mereka still IC meski eksplisit nyahaha #diinjek

Untuk yang lainnya yang sudah mau membaca, _review, fave, alert, etc_ juga terima kasih. Semoga suka dengan fic bejad ini mwahahaha. _Fyi,_ _I have a hard time to choose the title, so..._ #boboan #hoy

 _ **P.S :**_ _ **Commission info**_ bisa dilihat lebih jelas di _blog_ dan FB Kira Desuke ( _link_ ada di profil) atau PM ke saya untuk menanyakan lebih lanjut (disarankan bertanya setelah melihat penjelasan di blog/FB). _Thanks~_

 _Mind to review, please? Thanks before :)_


End file.
